Waiting For The Sun
by Duskfire2
Summary: Ariel's been through more than any teenage girl should. So when she runs away from her foster home one night, just outside the small Reservation of La Push, she is surprised to find that her past, family, and first home are more connected then she thought. A story of discovering your past but more importantly deciding your future.
1. Cold Memories

Waiting For The Sun

Chapter 1: Cold Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ideas, plots, characters (except the ones I created) or setting of the Twilight Saga by Stephanie Myer.**

**Authors Note:**

**This is my first official fan fiction that I am posting on and I am super excited. Even though I don't think a bunch of people will read this it's a big accomplishment for me. I have been waiting forever to post this. Super thanks to my beta/best friend in real life who spent forever going over this chapter. Thank god that she has an eye for spelling and grammar because I have none! Thanks so much! I probably made tons just writing this… anyway on to the story instead of me blabbering on, hope you like it and please comment. **

Ariel P.O.V.

A light mist showered down plastering my hair against my cheeks. My fingers fumbled nervously as I swung my back pack over my shoulder and adjusted the strap across my chest. Cold, hard sprinkles of water struck my face causing me to squint as I climbed through the window of the ghostly looking house and onto the roof. It wasn't a long drop; 7 or 8 feet at max. This was nothing.

Unflinchingly, I flew to the ground, landing in a pile of slush that soaked my jeans up to the knees. The mossy ground was freezing over, ice overthrowing earth. The heavy rain turned into delicate snowflakes, melting before they hit the ground, though it wouldn't be long before they built up.

Why didn't I stop to think that running away in a possible snow storm was a bad idea, even a dangerous one? I'd never been one of those people looks ahead to the consequences. Headstrong, just like my father.

I glanced both ways to make sure I wasn't being watched. I darted to the thick forest that encircled the undersized, lonely house where I had just fled without so much as a note.

I wondered if Ms. Wilson, the half-deaf, smelly old women with memory loss would realize I was gone.

This is one of the biggest flaws of the foster care system; kids like me where forced to live with people that could barely take care of themselves, let alone a child. I've lived through everything when it comes to foster care. I wish they would just give up on me. Just let me live on my own. I'd probably do better than this clueless old women with her obnoxious cats; a slash on my arm still burns from when I tried to wrestle a flashlight from one this morning.

As I walked, my ratty boots squeaked against the snow which had fallen despite its course through tangled branches of the canopy of trees. I pulled my dark jacket tighter as the chilly air reached my bones, and sighed at the cold. My breath billowed in a thick white cloud before me.

I reached into my bag, pulled out my water bottle, and took a huge swig. Instantly I regretted it. The freezing water burned my throat, like touching a glacier with my bare hands. I wished I had brought something warm to drink. I shoved it back in my bag roughly and stuffed my numb hands snugly in my jacket pockets.

The sun had already made its way down the sky; it peered over the horizon, sending its last rays of sunlight into my face. It was gone to soon, fleeing with its warmth.

As I stumbled through the shadow filled forest, I turned my flash light. I shined it in front of my feet, making sure I didn't trip on any of the roots that laced the ground.

I had been walking for at least an hour now, telling myself that I knew where I was going. I trudged without a backwards glance.

See, I had a plan. Why should I have to stay with a fake guardian who didn't give a rats tail about me when I did have family?

I'd never stopped believing that my dad was alive. I felt it; I knew he had a reason for leaving; it must've been an accident, or something. Anything. But I know he's out there somewhere. He has to be; he's the only one who can help me find Caleb.

Caleb, my younger brother, was turned over to foster care soon after my father disappeared on Christmas Eve. A massive snowstorm had knocked out all of the power in La Push. The memory still brought pain, a pain I didn't need or want. I wouldn't cry though. I knew how to be strong, and crying didn't get me anywhere. Crying wouldn't help me find Caleb.

If I could find my dad, we could find Caleb together. We could bring almost the entire family back together. We would be right again. I will be right again.

Almost every night, I wondered. Staring at the ceiling, wondered where Caleb had ended up. Whether he was happy. Taken care of? Had he grown? Did he remember me? Now, he'd be six. It had been a year since he was sent away. So much had happened since then

My mother had moved us from my lovely home in La Push to the largest city of Washington. Seattle.

Life had been so different then. It was true about the city; it was ruff and only the clever won. Finding work had been difficult, and just getting around traffic, along with some of the gruffer people that lived on our side of town was a challenge.

Living there had been such a blur. The only parts I remember clearly are the worst times. They felt cold in my mind, colder than the snow or the air that had drained most of the copper compaction from my skin, that made my nose and cheeks turn scarlet and my throat dry.

I seemed to move slower and slower through the darkening forest; my flashlight got dimmer and dimmer in till it flickered out, leaving my alone in the blackness of the now frightening forest.

"No!" I cried desperately, beating it against my frozen hands in an attempt to turn it on again.

A twig cracked, and panic froze my heart, and my eyes searched terrified.

I tried to take a calming breath, telling myself not to panic as my eyes widened, searching for my path in the ebony sky. The deep breaths of icy air made each inhale harder, and created a violent stream of coughing.

I moved my foot, trying to walk in the direction I thought was the right direction, but almost immediately tripped and slammed on my chest, scratching my hands on rocks, and ripping my already tattered jacket. I could smell the sharp, iron tang of blood that oozed. When I tried to stand, my legs gave out on me, so I slumped against a rock, unable to keep going.

Another twig cracked behind me, I whipped my head around, startled. My eyes searched unsuccessfully for the source of the noise. Another crack, closer, again, nothing came into view. "Who's th-there?" I tried to say through chattering teeth. No other sound, but I didn't care. I was to cold. I laid back down, my head against a rock. I didn't care how uncomfortable it was; my eyes drooped, heavy with sleep. I don't know when I passed out, but all I remember was warm brown eyes and hands to match. I curled into the warmth closing my eyes without a care.

Seth's P.O.V

Snowflakes crunched under my paws as I whisked through the evergreen forests of La Push. Even though the snow got harder I didn't feel it. Well, I felt sticking to my fur, too far out to melt at my internal heat. It felt good, almost refreshing, to have that on my fur. I started day dreaming, something my sister always liked to make fun of.

_Seth, pay attention! _Sam though slightly amused. His thundering black paws led the way, kicking snow into my face.

I barked, dodging the snow. I moved closer to him to keep him from making me a white wolf.

_Ok, fine Sam, you win, I'll focus, but when were human you getting a snow ball to the head. _I joked. Sam rolled his eyes, again amused

_Bring it_

It was nice to see Sam joke. He was way to uptight; he just needed to relax, and I was usually the only one that could make him laugh, though greater pack members have tried.

Sam snapped his teeth, hearing my thoughts. He didn't respond; he knew it was true.

I focused back on the patrol, concentrating on the area around me.

To my side, farther away then any human could hear, was crackling; a figure moving through the forest. I didn't have to tell Sam, I knew he heard it too.

_It's probably just an animal. Let's keep going, but keep listening-_ he thought hesitantly. His own ears cocked to the direction of the noise.

We heard nothing for a bit but I was still listening.

_Come on, let's hurry up. Emily actually wants me to be home on time tonight._

I felt his thoughts get annoyingly mushy as he thought about Emily; I almost gagged, and then tried to think of the rhythmic beating of my paws as the pounded against the ground.

_Sorry kid._

I just rolled my eyes, shaking my head. I didn't really care, I just didn't like having to think about imprint thoughts, they were always too….how did I put it? Cheesy and romantic?

Our fun was interrupted as we heard a muffled cry, and we stopped mid-stride. The noise repeated, closer and louder this time.

_It's human. I can hear its heart, it's slightly fast _I noted. Being a werewolf had its advantages, I had excellent senses- I noted the smell too. It was sweeter than honey, something I wasn't used to when it came to the smell of humans.

_Ok, be quite. We're going to get closer. _

We slowly stalked towards the sound. The human, whoever it was, let out another muffled cry. I exchanged a confused and worried glance with Sam, both are hackles raised. Sam's eyes were intense, and his stance was slightly fierce; he was in Alpha mode now.

_Stay behind me. _He ordered, but it wasn't as strong as it could be.

He crept closer, close enough so that we could peer in through the trees that hid are enormous bodies. Anyone would be surprised that something as big as me- correction: something as big a Sam could hide so well in the forest. But the sun had set and this human had no light. I looked in closer; my head poked through a low tree limb, my eyes scanned the human's face.

It was a girl. She had smooth slightly tanned skin, lighter than mine and Sam's but still there- but circles lined her eyes. She look tired, cold, and weak. I was surprised that she hadn't already passed out with the weather this cold.

The ratty jacket she way wearing didn't seem to be doing her any good. She had long, frizzy and curly brown-golden hair that seemed to have a little auburn to it; it hung in untidy ringlets down her back.

Suddenly, I felt protective. I didn't know or understand what it was and took a mesmerized step forward. My monstrous paw landed on a twig, snapping the wood in two.

_Seth! _I heard Sam protest.

The girl's head whipped around, searching for the source of the noise. I knew she hadn't seen me because her eyes still searched warily.

Coughs erupted from her chest, interrupting her search. Even without the coughing, I would've been able to tell she was sick. Her whole body, frail as a fallen leaf, shook as she coughed, it was difficult to watch.

She tried to take a step in the right direction, but she and slicing her hands open on the jagged ground. The scent of blood filled the clearing quickly.

I took another step forward, ignoring Sam's silent protests in my head. I couldn't take it anymore. Another twig cracked sending the girl looking my way again.

"Who's there?" she tried to ask through chattering teeth but I barley understood it.

I guess that's when she decided to give up. She just sunk to the ground, curling into a pitiful little ball on the dirty snow of forest floor.

In one quick movement, I phased and pulled on my shorts, which had been tied around my ankles. I had picked up the little trick from my fellow pack members. I ran over to her, this time without a protest from Sam. He was at my side at in seconds.

"I got here, go warn Emily" Sam said getting ready to pick up the unconscious girl, but my hand stopped him.

"No. Wait, I have her. Just go tell Emily" I said. There must've been something about my tone, or something. I don't know, but he nodded slightly confused, then put his hand on my shoulder before darting away, leaving me alone with the unidentified girl.

I reached for her hesitantly, the smile that had once engulfed my face was now covered up by sudden worry and fear, I couldn't shake off another feeling; one I couldn't identify.

I froze and caught my breath as I saw her eyelashes flutter, giving me a glimpse of her eyes. They were a warm golden brown color, like honey. I'd swore I'd seen it before, long ago. They looked strangely familiar but I shrugged it off.

The girl slipped back into unconsciousness, so I lifted her into my awkwardly cradled arms. I caught my breath again as she curled into my bare chest. She was so cold and limp in my arms. She barley weighed anything and was very tiny, weight wise. She was almost my height, despite the fact she was crumpled in my arms.

No wonder she was sick. It looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

I picked up her bag, trying not to jostle her in the process. I took off, anxious to get the girl back Sam and Emily's place.

I tried to concentrate on the things around me. I wouldn't have been surprised if I had face-planted straight into as tree.

I neared their back yard and I slowed a few steps, making my way to the door way where the couple stood, waiting.

Sam's eyes were tense and tight and his eye brows bunched together as the worry lines on his forward became more pronounced. Usually Sam was cool and collected; it was the opposite now. This was the one time I actually wanted to know what he was thinking.

Emily's face, however, didn't surprise me. It was clouded with obvious concern, and her eyes were wide.

"Oh dear. Come on, Seth, bring her into the guest room. I set it up." she said, and I followed her back into the lodge-like house.

As we got in, I placed her on the bed, gently watching as her face moved slightly. I tried to hope she was just dreaming, making her face reflect pain, but it was difficult.

Emily seemed to race around the room. Already she had multiple quilts that she piled onto the bed after tucking the girl under the sheets.

As she worked, I saw she catch a glimpse of my concern.

"Seth it's fine. I'll take care of her. Go on, she'll be fine. Leah came over to take you home" she informed softly.

I nodded half-heartedly, now actually speaking. "Thanks Em." I muttered, trying to smile. It came out so wrong though.

I could tell Emily would take care of her. The unscarred side of her face twisted up into a slight smile, and she ruffled my hair before I gave her a side hug. I nodded to Sam, glanced one last time at the sleeping mystery girl.

For once, in very few times in my life I felt worry, and not my usual spunky glee. I was somewhat used to the feeling, right now especially. I plenty of it at home. But this was different. I didn't understand. I would find out who this girl was when she woke.

**Finally! There it is, hope you enjoyed reading it. I hope its not to long and boring. Did it leave you guessing? I know I gave a lot of info about characters in that and probably had you confused on some things but don't worry you'll find out eventually.**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Please tell me! I would love to her from you. **


	2. Waking Up From A Nightmare

Waiting For The Sun

Chapter 2: Waking up from a Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ideas of Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Saga, including her characters. **

**Authors Note: Well… it's been awhile, a really long time… and for that I apologize but life has been very hectic to say the least. I don't really have a beta anymore so I my friend and I self-edit and I have been in and out of the hospital. On top of that school, blah blah blah blah blah I hope you enjoy my next chapter and don't worry, updates will be faster now. I have already written tons of chapters, now just lays that task of editing. **

Ariel's P.O.V

Dreams are a place where one can escape the world entirely. What a great thing they were, back then. I remember those simpler times, the times when I could still dream. The times where my imagination ran wild, creating the most marvelous places.

Don't get me wrong, I dream, every now and then but I think I have effectively grown out of them. They don't tell the truth, why would I want to hear a lie?

I had always wondered about dreams. How did they work? I might not know how dreams work exactly, but I do know plenty about nightmares. It was called, experience.

Nightmares didn't need imagination to work, nightmares fed off your fears. While dreams could be unreal, nightmares could twist everything you have done wrong, regret, and your deepest fears and petrifying pasts into one vision.

I still felt like a helpless child when I had them. I wanted to call out for someone to hold me tight, like my father did whenever I was scared, but no one would ever come, I knew this, so why bother?

Why? Why did these nightmares consume me every night? Scratch that, nightmares didn't just come to me when I slept; they were just more vivid then. Why did my past haunt me still? Maybe it was not my past, maybe it was me. I did not know if I could not let go of my past or my past could not let go of me. You can run away from nightmares, you can't run away from your past, they will always be with you. This, as well, I have learned through experience.

My mother and father had always teased me about how much I moved in my sleep. My father would just laugh his hearty, warm laugh, something that always rang in my ears when I thought of him, and say that I was simply too full of life to fall asleep completely. I was known for always needing to be moving, working. That trait had just turned into flight, not trusting enough to stay in one place for long.

I felt myself twitch unconsciously and my head and wrist felt uncomfortably hot, like fire. I wanted to let go, I felt as if I had picked up a hot pan by mistake but couldn't let go; the heat felt cemented to my wrist.

I thrashed, seriously alarmed now. I had a thing about fire; I had a lot of things about me which I had noted over the past few years. Fire was one of the worst. It could destroy everything; it would just burn through all you worked for, everything you cared about, maybe even loved. I didn't need to think about that right now though, not right now.

I felt myself waking up and stop flailing but I felt dizzy, sick to my stomach. The heat had slackened, now it was calm nearly keeping me warm instead of scorching. Ugh did my head hurt.

The same cliché questions popped into my head. Where was I? Was I safe? I thought the last one hesitantly. Was I dead? I mentally rolled my eyes, if only it was that simple, that painless, get a grip!

I was cross at myself for giving up last night. If I had died, everything I had gone through would have been for nothing! I couldn't forget about what I was doing this all for.

My eyes started to flutter open; I saw flickers of light and a vague profile facing me.

I felt like crap. Actually rephrase that. I felt like crap that had been frozen, thrown off a cliff, and then flung into a hot shower. That would be messy, yuck. Everything was so confusing to me right now, Had I hit my head? I couldn't even make out if I was hot or cold, irritating.

My eyes finally opened and instinctively, scanned the room, one I had never seen before. In the same second my eyes landed on a stranger. A stranger that was clutching my wrist and had took his palm off my forehead. He was warm; I knew he had been giving me the sweltering feeling earlier. I recognized him; he was the warm brown eyes, the ones I had seen before I blackened out... I tried to stay focused, though the annoying pounding in my head and nausea in my stomach was not helping the cause.

When we made eyes contact, he let go of my wrist awkwardly. I could still feel the warmth on my wrist; it sent a tingling feeling up my spine causing me to shudder slightly.

He was a lanky, copper tanned, short haired boy. He looked around my age. He was taking calming breaths… strange. Wasn't I the one who was supposed to be trying to calm myself down? Why would he be trying to stay composed?

Well staying calm would have been the mature thing to do, probably the smart thing, but instinct was telling me something completely different. I was going to spaz out like a complete nut if I didn't figure out what was going on, and soon!

I hurdled back against the bed frame, sitting up. It was a weak attempt, the covers seemed to be constricting me against the bed, but I had accomplished what I had wanted too. I was farther away from the boy. My hand was clenched, ready to slug him if he made even the slightest move towards me.

He looked taller… and stronger. So my punch probably wouldn't do too much… Did the no hitting girls rule apply here? That was doubtful.

What scared me though was that he didn't look like he wanted to hurt me. He looked concerned; It was clearly written all over his face. He held his hands up in an obvious show of 'don't hit me yet'. It irritated me about how he was so calm.

I was glaring, trying to look as threatening as a skinny, half-asleep, sick and pathetic girl can look.

"Who are you?" I rasped, ugh, I sounded terrible, not the least bit frightening. Plan B; If I couldn't frighten him I would find something very heavy to smash him with…

"Shhh" he soothed, still sitting on a stool, calmly, beside my bed, oblivious to the planning in my head. "Your fine, I'm not going to hurt you, no one is. You're safe." He said delicately. I held back a snort, yeah, how many time had I heard that one before?

"You didn't answer my question!" I snapped as forcefully as I could, I just sounded like a croaking frog, still looking for something like a baseball bat or a crowbar, just in case.

My talking made me cough hoarsely. The boy looked like he wanted to help but drew his hands back from me quickly at my expression that had the clear, 'touch me and die' eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked after my fit. "What happened?"

The boys eyes flickered down, he paused, hesitant. "You were walking in the woods… and you um… passed out. Sam and I found you and brought you back to his house. You were really sick, Emily has been taking care of you." he said awkwardly.

Just found me? Sure…right. I thought for a second "Wait… you were the crackling in the woods…" I murmured, thinking I was talking too soft to hear but the boy did and nodded. I did feel sick, my throat was rough and horse, my nose stuffy and I felt really cold again. There was also still that annoying pounding in my head, it was driving me crazy. Is this what it felt like to have a hangover?

"Yeah… well I'm Seth by the way" he said, his eyes brighter now that he believed we were past the awkward part, wrong. He held out his hand to shake. I stared at it, still trying to process everything. I still didn't know what happened. Why the heck were they out in the woods? What the hell? I shook off the question. I still was looking at his hand in till he dropped it awkwardly.

My weirdness didn't faze him. That was a first; usually people just left me alone after they saw I wasn't really a talker, or a people person… or someone they really wanted to know anyway. I had to give the kid credit, points for persistence.

"What's your name? I mean… on your locket… it said Ariel. Is that your name, Ariel?" Seth blurted this out very fast, searching my face for answers.

My hands, out of habit, went to my locket, fumbling it in my fingers. It did have my name engraved on it and inside held a picture of my family. It was such a… typical way of keeping my family close… but this locket meant so much to me. What a cliché little orphan girl thing to have, but hey cut me a break. _Tomorrow, Tomorrow! I love ya' tomorrow! You're only a day away._ Curse Annie and that stupid dog Randy or whatever. Anyways,It honestly was really the only picture I had of my family.

Since we had no relatives to move in with and my family was in debt, especially after my father died, we had to sell all our stuff, including the house, to pay off the bills. I had only been able to nick a few important things; they were stowed away in my backpack, even after all the time.

Still lost in thought I just nodded stupidly to him. He nodded smiling slightly "It a pretty name" Seth said. I felt my face flush "Err thanks" I muttered looking down. What are you doing? You're supposed to be acting scary…never mind I must be kidding myself.

Seth smiled wider, he had such a light-hearted and childish smile, it was refreshing; it instantly made you feel warm. Not that I uh noticed that…

"I'll go tell Emily your up, she can help you" Seth said then pointed to the other side of the room where my backpack sat on a chest. "There's your backpack" he stood up and moved the stool he was sitting on to the corner of the room. "Oh thanks" was all I could manage. The hostility was just melting from me, it was hard to even try and act mean to Seth. He was just too likable, to kind. He made me want to smile but of course I didn't. I barley remembered how.

I pulled the sheets off me I sighed silently as I looked at my dirty and ripped clothes. I hadn't brought extra and it would be dangerous to run back to Ms. Wilson's to get more. After all, I was a runaway, a runaway that has probably already been turned in to the cops.

Maybe that's why Seth was being so pleasant, because they had to turn me in and I was being sent back. I mean, I don't blame them. They didn't know how it was back there. No one did.

I steadily swung my legs over the bed, I ached so much. I could feel Seth's eyes on me as he watched me try to get up.

I caught a glance of myself in the mirror, yikes. I almost looked like a zombie. My frizzy auburn brown hair was tangled and I had dark purple circles under my eyes. My nose was red and my eyes looked tired and blood shot.

As I stood I felt wobbly and dizzy and when I took a step I tripped but before I could fall I felt the same warm hands steading me.

I looked up furiously embarrassed. Seth, though eyes concerned, smiled at my expression, when he knew I was ok he let go of my arms. "You ok?" he said. I nodded slightly glaring at him "I'm fine" I said stubbornly. Seth opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say more but a call interrupted him. "Seth! Breakfast!" a women called from downstairs.

Breakfast! How good that sounded. My stomach growled in agreement. I hadn't eaten since the morning of yesterday and it had been a piece of toast, not exactly a three course meal.

Seth called back that he was coming, trying not to laugh, he had heard my stomach growl. "I'll make sure you get some food" he promised before walking out my door. Once he was gone though, the happy feeling went with it.

Seth's P.O.V

As I walked down the hall and to the stairs I was smiling, smiling more than I had in a while but it started to fade more and more with every step I took downstairs.

Ariel, she had been so hostile, untrusting when she got up. And even though she hid it well, I could tell she was scared. What had happened to her that had caused her to act like this? Why was she in the woods last night? Why had no one been taking care of her? She looked like she hadn't been eating enough. What parent doesn't feed their kid? Too many questions, not enough answers.

At least some of them were going to be answered soon. Sam was going down to the Police station soon, to figure things out. I hoped Ariel wasn't in too much trouble.

I felt something pulling me to help her, even if she didn't want it. Something was going on with her; I didn't want to see her upset. How old was she? Too feel that way, the feeling I saw on her face… it didn't look like a girl my age's expression, it looked like the pain of someone beyond her years.

I smiled, thinking of her though, how she had started to open up, trust me. I wanted her to trust me completely, know that she could believe and lean on me, for anything. But why did I feel this way? This was so weird… Was this normal? My brain hurt from all the questions.

I stepped into the kitchen/dining room. The rest of the pack, except for my sister, was sitting around the table eating. Ah, did that smell good or what? The smell of hot eggs, bacon and toast wafted around the room; if I had stared at the food any longer I probably would have started drooling. Drooling, get it like a dog, never mind, bad dog pun number one. All the pack LOVED Emily's food. She could open up a restaurant, seriously, not kidding.

The chef herself looked up; Sam had his arm around her shoulder and was kissing her cheek. Emily wacked him playfully then kissed his nose. Usually I would have gagged from stuff like that but it didn't bother me right now.

Emily walked over, "Is she up?" she asked hopefully. I nodded. "Good! Fix her a plate; I'll go give her my sweatshirt to keep her warm. She'll also need some water to drink..." by this time, Emily was mumbling to herself. She rushed around the kitchen before vanishing upstairs to tend to Ariel. I smiled, Emily was great, she was almost like the super glue that held the whole pack, wait our whole family together.

While I fixed Ariel a plate, which wasn't that easy by the way, it was like sticking your hands into a hungry pack of wolves, I rolled my eyes at my second stupid dog pun of the day, I saw Paul whisper something to Jared, who was on his left, that I didn't catch. Apparently it had been funny because Jared let out a short laugh, Paul threw me a smirk. "Having fun babysitting your girlfriend Baby Sethy?" teased Paul an arrogant smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes, god did I hate that name! I was the youngest in the pack and oh did that come with a price.

I placed Ariel's plate next to Jacob who was eating silently at the end of the table, hopefully he wouldn't eat it. By the look of Jacob it didn't look like it. We all knew why Jacob was upset, we had all seen it in his head… and suffered along with him. I had never really met the Cullen's but I had seen them in the other pack members heads. Now that they were back, Bella was back with Edward. Bella was the only thing that could tear Jake up like this.

I fixed myself a plate and started wolfing… God, I had to stop with this, down my food. My food was gone in less than a minute. You would think that would be a record but Quil's mouth is pretty big; he can fit a lot of food down it at once. I laughed silently at the memories of us having to give him the Heimlich when he tried to swallow two hotdogs at once. Quil might look smart but he has the common sense of my mother when she hasn't had her first cup of coffee in the morning.

I heard steps down the stairs and I turned around. Emily came first smiling, like usual. That looked like a good sign; hopefully things had gone good up there. Ariel followed tentatively behind her, obviously scared by all the people. She had one of Emily's old grey sweatshirts on. Emily wasn't that big, but even her clothes looked huge on Ariel. The sweatshirt seemed to drape over her, she looked even tinier in it. Ariel still wore her torn jeans she had when we found her.

Emily glanced at Ariel "Its ok come on," she coaxed. "They won't bite."

Quil chuckled "Speak for yourself" he called loudly. I heard a thump "Hey!" I looked around, Embry was smirking. The pack chuckled while Quil rubbed his head "Down boy" he muttered scowling at his friend. Even Jacob and Ariel cracked a small smile.

Emily rolled her loving dark brown eyes "The loudmouth," she teased "Over there is Quil"

Quil grinned broadly "Hey runaway" another thud followed. "Hey!" everyone laughed, yet again, this time it was from Sam.

"The one next to him is Embry" Embry gave a shy smile. Emily introduced everyone; I noticed when she pointed to me that Ariel's face when slightly pink. "That's Seth of course, but you've already met" I heard snickers from the pack which I tried to ignore but my face felt hot with embarrassment. Couldn't they just grow up? Honestly!

After the introductions were done Emily gave Ariel her plate that I had made. Ariel took a seat at the stairs, obviously avoiding having to be too close to the pack, she still didn't trust us completely.

The famished look in her eyes as she ate was hard to watch, she seemed to savor every mouthful.

After Ariel was done eating Emily took her plate. "Since are shower doesn't work her right now," she threw a deliberate look at Quil who slid down in his chair "Uh… funny story" the table laughed, once agin, "Seth is going to take you to his house to take one. Seth's sister Leah is going to lend you some clothes." Emily finished. Ariel stood up "Oh, um thanks" she said, her voice quiet and hoarse.

I walked over "Come on, it's not too far" I said, motioning for her to go out first. She nodded hesitantly and shuffled to the door and opened it. She held the sweatshirt tight as the cold air hit her face, blowing her auburn curls around.

I padded after her. We trudged down the steps of the cabin through the cold, well cold to her, snow. She was wearing Emily's old snow boots. After she threw me a confused look she asked "Are we walking?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but it's not that far, trust me." She still seemed unsure, which gave me a evil idea. I grinned widely "I could all ways carry you" I said bumping her shoulder playfully.

"Don't you dare" she growled. I ignored her throwing her on my back, she responded with yells of protest, which I pretended not to hear.

I could hear Paul's distinctive whistle along with the others laughs. Not caring, I laughed too and shot Paul the bird through the window, balancing Ariel with one arm on my back; I was going to pay for that one later, oh well. But before that, I get to walk home with a yelling girl on my back. This would be fun.

**Any questions, comments, reviews? Thanks! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Please tell me what you thought of the next chapter!**


	3. What The Past Held

Waiting For The Sun

Chapter 3: What the Past Held

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or ideas from Twilight… obviously **

**Authors Note: Hey! Fast update huh? Can I get a what, what? No, Nothing, Zip? Party poopers… I work my butt of for you and this is how you repay me. ANYWAY, this is a pivotal chapter for Ariel, she and Seth start to really talk and understand each other and realize they aren't that different. Ariel is having problems trying to accept Seth. She likes him, I mean, who wouldn't? The problem is getting attached to anyone isn't an option. I hope you like it. Next chapter should be soon! **

Ariel's P.O.V.

"Seth!" I cried for the billionth time, my lungs hurt from all the yelling and shouting with a sore throat was quite the challenge. "Let me down now!"

Seth just laughed his warm, sweet, annoyingly pure laugh that was hard to argue with, I was losing my edge with him, and he made me feel like a marshmallow.

"Give it up Ariel; I'm not letting you down. We both know you can't make it too my house, you don't know where it is. Plus you're sick," he said in matter of fact tone before sneaking a glance at my defiant face. I guess my expression was funny because it made him smile, crinkling his bright brown eyes and showing dimples. I felt butterflies in my stomach which I tried to push down unsuccessfully. Stupid, stupid, stupid! This was no time to be acting like some star struck teenager.

I looked down, still fuming, but I knew it was a lost cause. Seth seemed just a stubborn as me; the difference was he had a good attitude about it. Stupid cheerful kid, why did he have to be so happy?

"Fine" I muttered with a growl, placing my head against his back to keep warm. Heat seemed to radiate off him unnaturally but at the same time I still felt right with it. I was definitely thankful for the heat now, it was freezing out!

I swear I saw his cheek rise, as if he was pleased. Fabulous… Closing my eyes and drifting off into my thoughts I felt at ease, for the first time in a while.

Sure, I was in major trouble and yes, I could possibly be relocated away from Seth, but this was better, I shouldn't get attached. Not that I was attached right now anyway… well maybe a little, he was just so, so, so… never mind!

I felt incredibly guilty for even touching him, it would just hurt us both in the end, but I couldn't help it and I'm not sure I wanted too. I shook my head mentally, trying to shake off the feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had a mission; I couldn't get distracted, not by anything. Especially not a _boy_, which was the last thing I needed.

As I thought, I listened. I listened to the sound of Seth's feet on the snow, listened to the sound of his breathing, the rhythmic in and out.

I felt Seth slow down, "Were here," he murmured and slowly let me down from his back. He spun to me "My mom's here, Leah… well she rarely is, she left stuff for you, and my mom can help."

I nodded, stifling my curiosity about his sister, what was wrong? Why wasn't she here all the time?

Following him up the wooden steps to the house that looked a lot like Sam and Emily's just a bit bigger I smiled somewhat, this was the kind of house that I felt more comfortable in. I loved the woodland feel, the trees that naturally would curve around it. This is what my real home had been like.

"Hey Mom, we're here!" Seth called, leading me down a small hall way that had pictures that hang from the walls. Photographs of what obviously looked like his family. Seth eyes strayed down, almost gloomily. I instantly felt protective, but didn't ask why, too shy again to ask.

My wariness, however, did not stop me from looking at the pictures. I stopped at one is a large carved wooden frame. It was a picture of Seth's family near a sapling, they were all dressed attractively. I could easily pick out Seth, his gangling physique, his sweet face, huge grin and laughing eyes. Next to him was a man, the same face just older and worn down, he didn't seem to be posing to smile but chuckling. On Seth's other side was what I thought was Leah. She was very, very, pretty, copper skin, long lashes with dark chocolate eyes and a long black hair that wisped around her face. A women that looked a lot like Leah but again older and with a firmer face was at her side, her arm was over Leah's shoulder embracing her sweetly making Leah smile. Though her face was harder her eyes were liked Seth's earnest brown ones.

I felt a pang of distress seeing this picture-perfect family together, I felt awful for my jealously but I couldn't help it. I turned to Seth but his face was down, his eyes almost watery, instinctively I reached out for him, he saw my hand but I shrunk back.

"What wrong?" I asked softly. Seth just shook his head, his face returned almost normal but I could still tell he was troubled. "It's nothing," as I was about to interject and say that there was something but he continued, "Let's go meet my mom."

I let it go, I would ask later. I trailed him to the kitchen, its tile walls and old patched up floor made me feel right at home. A woman was washing dishes by hand at a sink, a dishtowel in her hand. She looked up, giving the same brown eyes but instead they were weary, not as cheerful.

She put down the plate she was cleaning and glanced over at Seth "Hi sweetie, is this her?" she asked beaming at me, she was good at masking if she wasn't feeling good, I could tell.

Seth nodded and pushed me forward with his hand at my back. I shivered slightly at the touch. His mom held at her hand and I shook shyly, smiling tentatively. "It's Ariel, right? What a pretty name." Seth chuckled at my blush that spread through my face.

"This is my mom, Sue Clearwater" he said, still at my side. "Hi Mrs. Clearwater," I nodded my gaze leaving her face to go to Seth's eyes, he nodded reassuringly, I felt better at once.

"Oh please, call me Sue. Now, Leah left shower stuff in the bathroom over here," she said leading me over, "Call me if you need anything else." She said smiling at me once more. Seth just waved before I closed the door to take a shower.

The warm water felt great, I can't lie. I felt so much better being clean, running shampoo and conditioner through my tangled, red copper brown hair.

After I was done I looked into the mirror and too my surprise I was actually starting to look human. My face was still sort of shallow and pale for someone with tan skin and my eyes still looked tired with the purple circles under my eyes but still.

Leah actually left me clothes, and they fit, which was a miracle. I still looked a tad small in them, my shoulders were pointy and I could see my ribs before I put the green shirt and black hoodie on. The jeans were a tad big but I had been given a belt.

I opened the door slowly, waiting on the couch in the living room was Seth, and he a smile lit up his face when I came out, why did he have to be so dang happy around me? "You're not a zombie anymore," he teased. I scowled but grinned afterwards, I couldn't help it.

Seth stood up, and walked over, a shy expression on his face.

I looked at him suspiciously "What?" he smiled at my hesitance. "Don't worry it's not going to be bad. I'm being good." He stepped closer, and I breathed in, looking down from his eyes shyly. Ugh! Why did he have to make my heart speed up like this! Stupid teenage girl hormones…

"Sam said I didn't have to bring you back till later, they are… figuring things out." I winced, figuring things out about whom I was… excellent.

He noticed my reaction "Don't worry, you'll be safe, I'll make sure of it" the earnestness in his tone was hard to listen too. "Anyhow," he continued, "I thought we could hang around my place, away from the rest of the guys" he said slowly, watching my face for feedback.

"Sure," I said a little too enthusiastically, anything to get away from the others. Seth beamed, "Come on."

He pulled my hand, which sent a new flush of color to my cheeks and dragged me, upstairs to another hallway with two doors. "My sister's room is down there," he said pointing, "But don't go down there if you don't want to be mysteriously consumed by some beast." He joked. I even laughed, actually laughed. It was so easy to be with him.

"And this, this is my room" he said, slightly self-consciously opening his door. His room was slightly messy but not like I couldn't see the floor, which was how my room had always been. His one window was open, letting wind flow in and making his curtain's blow, the chilly air brushed my face. He had an old wooden bed pressed against on wall to the side. There was a desk at the other end of the small sized room with a lamp and a few school books. That sparked a question "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked.

Seth smiled "Nope, we got out already, I mean come on it's only two weeks till Christmas. The only reason we have so many days off though is all snow days… not that I'm complaining" he laughed, making me grin.

I walked around, going to his dresser where I looked at pictures and little trinkets. I reached out for an old watch slowly but then stopped and looked at Seth for permission, he just shrugged. I picked it up gently looking at the detail and how it was frozen on one time. I looked at Seth after staring at it for a minute, for an explanation.

The same hurt expression crossed Seth's face; I walked over putting the watch down where I had discovered it. "What's wrong, please." I don't know why I felt this way about Seth, why I didn't want him feeling so bad. Maybe it was just because he was a good kid. I searched his face, wanting to comfort him. I wanted to hug him and tell him things would be alright, I knew that, even if life got hard sometimes I still could find silver linings. But I couldn't hug him, I couldn't. Not if I wanted to stay whole, not if I didn't want to break.

Seth looked thoughtfully at me then he gave me a sad smile. "You notice, very quickly, don't you?" he touched my hair, light and sweet which surprised me. I trembled again; I hadn't been touched like this before, not by someone who wasn't family. Family… I shied away from the word.

His russet eyes searched my own and he cleared his throat half hardily. "Um, a few months ago, well this summer… my dad, he um," he stopped, turning away, I stayed by his side. "He had a heart attack," he murmured quietly, not looking at me. I frowned and touched Seth's warm arm, which I should have regretted but of course, I didn't, "He didn't make it," Seth finished, making me sigh. How used to these tragic stories was I? "I'm sorry Seth, I really am" I looked up at his face which he tried to hide from me, he was ashamed of the tears that were threatening to spill.

"From those pictures," I spoke shakily "you could tell he loved you,-"my voice cracked, "-all of you, he was happy" I smiled a tad. He turned to me, he wasn't crying yet but he was close. "You're lucky though, you have lots of memories of him…" I trailed off turning away.

Seth was still near me "Your dad… is he gone?" he asked softly. I nodded, not looking at him, it was my turn to hide my face. "He disappeared a while ago, everyone thinks he is dead." My chin went out defiantly, the way it always did when I was mad or stubborn.

Seth swerved so he could see my face, "And you don't?"

I shook my head "No, he _will___come back for me" I emphasized the word, my eyebrows pulling together. Seth didn't comment but I could tell he was thinking.

"Your mom?" he asked. I had been expecting this, I was braced for this question. The numb pain that hit me in the chest and stomach returned every time she was brought up though, despite my efforts against them. I swallowed, "Died a year ago," I said huskily. "She got sick."

Seth frowned, we stared out his window too his back yard. Large trees wove together, around the house; a large backyard with blankets of snow covered the ground, icicles suspended from the roof. It was like a winter wonderland, it was beautiful, it looked like home.

I expected more questions but Seth just smiled slightly. "Your brave you know," he commented. I looked at him confused and so he pressed on. "You're on your own and yet your still here, alive, and living." He chuckled wearily, "You can make fun of me later, but it's true, your just, brave."

I gaped at him and he chuckled "Come on, I can play twenty questions with you later. I want to show you something," and against my better judgment I let him grab my hand and drag me behind him and into the woods.

"Where are we going?"

"Ariel, just shut up and follow me," Seth laughed throwing a smirk at me, I glared childishly and stuck out my tongue.

Finally I saw what he was taking me too; behind the woods near his house was an old, abandoned-looking, tree house. The newly fallen snow draped over the roof and littered the old oak tree it sat in, I smiled broadly. "It's wonderful!" I exclaimed, without even thinking. I had always wanted a tree house, even now... as a fifteen year old.

Seth chuckled at my reaction. "Come on, let's go up." I followed him up the slightly unstable ladder. As I peeked my head through the opening, my smile widened and I felt like a little kid on Christmas morning.

The tree house was just how I would imagine one, there were a few books, too my surprise in here, old toys, pictures on the walls, an assortment of trinkets, flashlights, stuff like that.

I could feel Seth's eyes on me as I looked around, he sat down on a chair and I sat next to him but on the floor, leaning against the wall, and pulling in my knees. My eyes just blinked and I sighed happily, not even caring that I was exhausted or that I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I felt better with Seth and though I might not be able to stay with him forever I had him for now, and that was good enough for me.

Seth's P.O.V.

We stayed up in the tree house for an hour or so. I showed Ariel everything in it, from my old baseball cards; too Leah's battered up baby doll, to the shrine I had built for my dad in one corner.

When… my dad had died, I placed everything I could find of my dad, without getting caught, in the tree house. His old reading glasses were there, the ones that he hated to where cause he said it made him feel even more like an old man. Our two baseball gloves that we used to play catch with, the story book he used to read to me when I was little. I would have kept his watch up here but I wanted that in my room.

So many things littered that corner, pictures and memories among them. Losing a father is like losing half of yourself, what are you supposed to do without them? I needed my dad, especially then, it was the time I changed… I shuddered at the memories.

I tried to be happy though, for my dad, that's how he would want me to act, I couldn't stop doing that for him now.

A few minutes had passed in silence, as Ariel looked around the tree house; her eyes alight with curiosity and then sadness as they came upon my shrine.

"I wish I had been able to do that, see some of his things every day. I only have a few things of his from my old house, I couldn't keep everything… you have to travel light…" she blurted out suddenly, her shy eyes never left the corner.

She had reached for her backpack that she had brought with her; she had even brought it down to breakfast, obviously it was too important to leave anywhere. Its leather straps looked ready to fall off and is had multiple pieces of duct tape holding it together. "This was my father's fishing hat," she said, and pulled out an old beat up grey-brown hat with multiple stiches on it and stitched in side it was what I assume was her father's name, Todd. Todd… it had been a familiar name to me.

"I wear it when I need to think of him, remember him. He used to take me fishing, with the rest of his friends." Ariel had smiled when she had said that, it was nice to hear good memories. She had lost her dad a long time ago, but you could still tell she really missed him. The difference was she was in a better place than I was someplace I could only get too with time.

The two of us were now in my room, listening to the radio. Ariel's eyes were closed and she smiled slightly as she listened to the music play. She held her body to her knees and was sitting on the chair at my desk while I sat on my bed. Her head swayed to the music and occasionally she would tap her feet to the beat.

I wanted to leave her alone but my curiosity was too strong. "Where are you from? Did you run away?" I blurted out.

Ariel smiled slightly, looking out my window again. "I'm… in the foster care system," her forehead creased and her eyes tightened. She looked at me, "Not exactly the best thing I have ever been through. I'm on my third foster home, it hasn't even been a year in the system yet," she chuckled weakly. "It must be some kind of record."

Ariel looked away from my face, back out the window; I saw her eyes glisten, like she was holding back tears. "I did run away though, I couldn't be there anymore. I'm wasting time there, I need to move on," it was almost as if she wanted to say more but she just coughed huskily and smiled wirily as if she had made a sarcastic joke, one she didn't share.

I watched her face, wanting again to touch her hair, like I did before to comfort her. To crevasse her face in my hands, to tell her that everything was going to be fine, she didn't have to be so brave anymore. I couldn't do that though, she couldn't know this weird protectiveness I had for her, it was confusing.

I did though get off the chair and hold out my hand, and for once, she looked up at me, and took it. This was all I needed.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, it lets me know I have people who like this story plus I could always use some advice! **


	4. Free At Last

Waiting For The Sun

Chapter 4: Free At Last

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephanie Meyer's Twilight… *sigh***

**Authors Note: I've been fast on updates, huh? Here is the next chapter, it's a bit shorter than the rest but the excitement is coming don't worry. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

Ariel's P.O.V.

Seth actually let me walk back on my own; I wasn't forced onto his back like last time, something I was grateful for. I didn't hold his hand either, mostly out of fear. I knew I was already attached, dangerous idea. I was going to leave soon, I felt safe here but that was the problem. Once you felt safe, comfortable, everything would change. I knew this from firsthand experience. It was wrong to get close but I couldn't help it! Seth had a way of wriggling his way into my head.

The sun was actually shining; sending down its warming rays through the everlasting pine trees overhead. I lifted my face up to it, soaking up the Vitamin D. Emily's boots crunched through the snow, emphasizing the silence between Seth and me. I hadn't known what to say ever since we were in his room, ever since we had talked about my running away.

I really needed to get away; I was getting to comfortable here, that thought kept resurfacing to the front of my mind and I hated myself for it. Last time I got this close, this relaxed… I shoved the memory away. Something I was getting fairly good at.

"Where is your sister?" I asked quietly, looking back at Seth, trying to break the tension. Seth ran his hand through his slightly short hair, "Well, Leah doesn't stay at home much, she likes to go out on her own," Seth said awkwardly. So much for trying to make things easier but I understood.

I nodded to him, thinking about why Leah would stay away, it reminded me of myself after my dad had died. I didn't want to sit around the house where we had shared so many memories. I didn't want to remind myself of the times I would never get back, the smile I would never see again, the feelings I would never share with my father again.

"She looks a lot like your mom," I added, staring at the pine trees burden the heavy snow, instead of at Seth who didn't respond. "I like your Sue, she reminds me of my mom…" I trailed off, I thought thinking about my mother would hurt but actually thinking about her, right now, with Seth, I didn't feel so bad.

Both of stopped in our tracks and glanced at each other. "I wish I could have met her Ariel. I have a feeling she was a lot like you"

It wasn't long till we got back to Emily and Sam's house, it was towards noon. My heart seemed to skip a beat as I looked at what was parked at the house. Forks police force and social services were there, I bit my lip, suddenly scared. I thought I would have more time to run. Fury snapped inside me, I had trusted Seth and they had told on me! But I couldn't blame them, I knew this would happen…

I tried to run away, turning around, but Seth grabbed my wrist. I struggled from his grasp but it was firm. "Let go," I hissed at him trying again to get free. "No, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you," he promised.

I looked at him, distressed, he touched my hair like he had before with his warm hand, I froze looking up at him with begging eyes. I felt like a small child again, I didn't want to go with social services again, or the police. All my memories associated with them were terrible.

"I promise," he whispered letting go of my wrist gently. Against my better judgment, I believed what he said.

Seth and I walked up to where Sam, Emily, Ms. Wilson, Mr. Brayers (social services) and a police officer with black, curly hair and a mustache were.

All eyes turned to me and I wanted to shrink back behind Seth, like the small lost child, but I didn't, I stood firmly.

The police officer spoke first, "Ariel, I'm Chief Swan of Fork's Police," as he spoke he looked at my face weirdly but shook it off. Odd, I seemed to be getting a few of those glances from these people. Did I have something in my teeth or something? "I heard you ran away from Ms. Wilson, here," he said looking at the old women that seemed to be mumbling something to herself.

I nodded stiffly, "And then you came here?" Chief Swan pressed on. Again I nodded, "Well they found me in the woods," I admitted, my voice shaking a little. The police officer nodded, "Your very lucky Sam found you or you could have been very hurt." I just bobbed my head up and down, I didn't want to elaborate.

Mr. Brayers stepped up, "Yes, we know she ran away, she usually does, but I don't see why we are having so many problems just sending her back with Ms. Wilson here," he said grumpily, his grey hair tousled and his black eyes annoyed.

Let me get one thing straight, I really, didn't like Mr. Brayers, and it was well known, considering he could care less what happened to me. Plus he didn't like dealing with the _difficult_ children like me. The problem was he thought we were all difficult.

Chief Swan sighed looking at him, "The problem is, that Ms. Wilson, doesn't seem fit to be taking care of a child. In fact she barley looks fit enough to take care of herself," Chief Swan said, looking at the old lady who was now playing with her under arm hair that she hadn't shaved in probably 30 years.

Seth and I shared a glance of pure disgust; Seth even made a gagging sound that almost made me giggle.

Chief Swan continued, trying to avoid looking at Ms. Wilson. "So Mr. Brayers," he coughed gruffly, "my question is why, did you put Ariel with her in the first place?"

Now he had him, Mr. Brayers was caught. A smug smile crossed my face but I smoothed it out and looked at Mr. Brayers and the Chief innocently. "Ms. Wilson isn't that bad, I'll take care of her, I just need to have some food first, she doesn't keep anything but cat food in the house and after eating a few cans you feel sort of sick," I said softly in the most angelic voice I could pull off.

"Oh and Emily," I said softly, trying to keep it up, "Do you have anything for this-" I showed her a cut surrounded by a bruise on my shoulder," -it's from…um… Mrs. Wilson's cane, I think she was seeing… um things" I bit my lip and looked down, looking like I was going to start crying, not very hard to do, Ms. Wilson's body odor was starting to make my eyes water.

Okay, I guess I was a brilliant actress because when I snuck a glace up at everyone, their faces were priceless! Though it wasn't all acting, the cut on my shoulder was in fact from her cane… Chief' Swans face was outraged and disbelieving, Mr. Brayers, the look of a child being caught red-handed and Seth, completely and utterly confused.

"John Brayer's, you're going to have to come down with me, you too Ms. Wilson," the Chief said still shaking his head in disbelief. "Sam," he said, turning his way, "Do you mind watching over Ariel while I straighten things out? I don't want to put anything on you that-"Sam's hand stopped him "Not at all Chief Swan, Emily and I are happy to take her," it was my turn for my eyes to widen.

Chief Swan smiled, "Good, I'll figure things out and call you with the news," he nodded towards me before escorting Mr. Brayers and Ms. Wilson into his cop car and driving away.

I smiled widely and waved goodbye, how great had thing turned out? I was free of Ms. Wilson! Finally! I looked at Emily, Sam and Seth, all their faces different.

Emily's was concerned but happy at the same time, Sam's was controlled though his eyes gave away amusement and Seth's was confused, I looked at him warily. "What?"

"Did you really eat cat food?" he asked. I don't think I have laughed so hard in years.

Seth's P.O.V.

I smiled widely, Ariel would be staying here, I didn't know how long but this was good for now.

We all walked into the house, Ariel finally seemed happy. I hated watching her frown.

Emily smiled, "Okay kids, I need the Christmas decorations down from the attic so all of you up there and get my boxes," she ordered, trying to look stern. "Well except you Ariel," she said holding onto her shoulders when she tried to follow me and some of the pack members up that were still here.

Ariel frowned, "Really, I'm fine Emily. I want to help," she smiled. She looked at Emily, her golden eyes pleading. "Ok," laughed Emily, "But don't strain yourself," she said. Ariel smiled and ran up the stairs with me.

Ariel was starting to look better, occasionally she would cough or sneeze but other than that she was fit as a fiddle.

We went up to the attic with Jared, Embry and Quil who were still here and helped us carry down boxes full of Christmas decorations. It was Emily and Sam's first Christmas in this house. Sam had disappeared for a few minutes and had come back with a dark green Christmas tree; its bare branches would soon be decorated with tinsel and ornaments.

Emily kissed him lightly, "It's beautiful Sam!" They put up the tree and Ariel, Emily and I got started on putting on the lights. I watched Ariel's face light up like the Christmas lights themselves as she helped with the tree. I couldn't help smiling watching her. Why I felt so immediately attached to her, I didn't know?

We covered the tree in bright gold light, tinsel and small wooden ornaments that had been made by our tribe and passed down through the tribe for generations. My family had our own too.

Ariel stopped working for a second, looking at the ornaments that were carved delicately and had the pack symbol on it. "I have a wooden ornament too, we used to have a few but…" she trailed off twirling one of them in her hand.

"I'll be right back," she said before running upstairs where she had dropped off her backpack. She came back a few seconds later, wrapped up in a small cloth was a wooden ornament in the shape of a wolf, the pack symbol was engraved on it also.

She smiled at it, "This was my favorite out of all the ones we had," she whispered holding it close to her chest.

Emily and I looked at each other in shock, only descendants of the clan we given the ornaments. Emily shot me a knowing glance that said '_we need to tell Sam about this!' _

"Well it's beautiful," Emily smiled, patting Ariel's head softly. "We can put it on the tree if you'd like, you'll get it back don't worry."

Ariel thought for a moment, "Ok," she smiled shyly. Stepping on her tip toes, she put the howling wolf on the tree. "It hasn't been on a real tree in a while," whispered Ariel halfway to herself.

When we finished decorating the tree we stepped back to admire our work. "It's beautiful," whispered Ariel. Emily and I smiled at her. "But it's not done yet, we need to put on the star," Emily said, reaching in for the pretty golden star that was at the bottom of the box. She handed it to Ariel with a small smile.

"Put it on sweetie. We know you haven't had a real Christmas in a long time," she said. Ariel shook her head, "Oh no Emily. This is yours you put it on."

Emily shook her head and motioned for her to put it on. I helped Ariel onto the stool and delicately, she placed the star on the top of the tree.

"Perfect," I said and helped Ariel down. Emily laughed, "Now run along, I don't need you two under my feet while I cook dinner, there are sandwiches on the table if you guys didn't eat lunch at Seth's" she said, already pulling out pots and pans for dinner.

"Thanks Em," I said grabbing a few sandwiches for Ariel and me. I took Ariel out to the yard where snow was falling lightly from the sky.

We sat outside for hours, eating or sandwiches and just enjoying outside. The sun was setting and soon it disappeared, leaving us in with only the light of the lantern. We hadn't talked, I didn't want to bug her, she seemed so tired, and she had closed her eyes most of the time, I think she even fell asleep at one point.

When Emily finally called for dinner Ariel was deep in thought. She was reserved again, she stared down at her dinner, eating it quietly, observing everything but silently and almost sadly. I wished I knew what she was thinking.

I wished I knew a number of things about this girl. I wish I knew too many things to list.

When everyone was leaving, including the night patrol that Ariel didn't know about. I walked Ariel up stairs silently, she was still guarded. I wish the laughing girl would come back, or even the stubborn one I had seen earlier.

There was a problem about Ariel staying here though, Sam had called a pack meeting about it, and it would be early tomorrow morning in the woods. Ariel couldn't know we were wolves.

No one outside the tribe of elders, wolves and imprints could. That rule had already been broken by Jake; he had led Bella Swan to the answer months before.

We got to Ariel's room I stepped in watching her cling to her back pack as she had all day. "Don't look," she asked quietly so I closed my eyes and for good measure put my hand over my eyes.

I heard her grab something out of her back pack. "Okay, you can open them," she whispered. I looked around, something was making a bump under her pillow, but I didn't press.

I looked at her through narrowed eyes and she returned the glare, "What?" I smiled stepping closer to her; she took a step back away from me. "Don't run away tonight," she opened her mouth defiantly but I glared in retort.

"Fine," she growled and sighed. "Now get out so I can change," she smiled menacingly, "Baby Sethy," giggles escaped her lips.

I gaped at her, "You heard that?" She nodded still giggling and pushed me out of her room. "Night Seth," she whispered and closed the door.

"Night Ariel" I whispered, "Sweet dreams."

**Did you really eat cat food? Ha-ha! Oh Seth, good thing you're cute!****Please review! I really love hearing what you think, plus it gives me the confidence to write more! Thanks for reading this far, sorry this was a short chapter. **


	5. Highest Bidder

Waiting For The Sun

Chapter 5: Highest Bidder

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephanie Meyers Twilight, blah, blah, blah! **

**Author's Note: This is a short chapter as well but I think it's satisfying. Next Chapter will be soon! **

Ariel's P.O.V.

When I closed the door, I placed my head on it and just breathed in and out, holding back tears. Why had I agreed to stay? I need to get away! Caleb, my father, I needed to find them! I needed my family back.

I changed in a daze into the old white night gown Emily had left for me. When I climbed into bed I put my back pack next to my pillow and grabbed my shabby, brown puppy dog stuffed animal from under it.

I pulled it close; I have had this stuffed animal since I was little. It was a birthday present from my father a long time ago. It was stained, ripped, ragged and barely together… but I loved it. Around it I had tied my mother's old golden ribbon. This ribbon had been in her hair on her wedding day…

I had a few things like this, which I kept in my back pack. I had my ornament, now on the tree, Missy, my stuffed animal and the ribbon, my father's timeworn fishing hat, my mother's wooden hairbrush and my copy of Little Women, my favorite book that my mother and I had read together.

A few tears escaped from my eyes, falling on Missy which was cradled tightly against my chest. As I drifted off, I hummed quietly the lullaby my mother used to sing to me every night. Shutting my eyes and letting the tears tumble down my cheeks I tried to think of Seth's eyes, maybe it would keep the nightmares away for one night…

The heat, it was back! Seth!

My eyes flashed open with a start, "Seth!" I whispered shocked. It was still dark, the middle of the night. His hand was cupped around my cheek and I flushed. My breath was ragged and uneven. My brain was working to slow to even think about what he was doing here.

"Shh, Shhh, don't worry, everything's all right," he said soothingly stroking my face. I closed my eyes, concentrating on breathing and his warm hand on me. He sat on my bed, next to me.

I opened my eyes and looked at his, they were concerned and soft. "Ariel, you were whimpering in your sleep and thrashing. Are you alright?" he whispered, his thumb stroking my cheek, which was very, very distracting.

I didn't know what to say, I just looked at him, trying to hold back tears. He wanted to know if I was alright. I flew up to him and wrapped my hands around his neck. "I'm sorry Seth, I'm so sorry." I cried, and buried my head in his shoulder. I shouldn't be doing this but I couldn't help it.

Seth was a rock for a moment under me but then he wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me closer. I felt warm, and safe. "What is there to be sorry about?" he soothed, pulling my head out from his shoulder so he could look at me. He caught a tear with his thumb that streamed down my face and wiped it away.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he said and pulled my hair away from my face. He was apologizing!

"No Seth!" I whispered, "Thank you." I know he didn't understand, but yet he still held me close and let me cry out the reaming tears. He set down my head on the bed and pulled the covers over me. "Go to sleep," he said

I closed my eyes but reached for his hand, when I found it I eagerly held it with mine against my chest. Seth still sat on the side of my bed. "Please stay till I fall asleep," I asked, opening my eyes to look at his reddened face, he nodded, "Of course."

I tried to fall asleep, I really did, but It was hard, Seth without his shirt on, right next to me, was a tad confusing. "Seth," I whispered, still holding his hand. Seth was leanings against the back of the bed, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

I glanced up to see Seth smiling slightly, "I wanted to make sure you would stay, I snuck out, but then…then you were having a nightmare, I didn't want to just leave you," the smile faded from his face.

I didn't respond. I felt unbelievably guilty, had I gotten Seth that attached to me already? Ugh, I couldn't do this, but I was selfish and asking him to stay was proof.

"I like your dog," he murmured.

I blushed furiously, "Shut up,"

Seth laughed quietly, "No, really."

I smiled, "I know it's pathetic but I've had it for a really long time…"

"I understand."

I yawned and rubbed my eyes with my free hand.

"Go to sleep," chuckled Seth.

"Shut up," I said but it wasn't very effective since I yawned as I said it.

In a few moments I was out, Seth and my hands intertwined, I didn't have nightmares that night. But I didn't dream either.

When I woke up, Seth was sound asleep on my bed, are hands still together. His head was off the pillow but next to mine, he looked so peaceful when he slept... I blushed furiously, what was I drunk last night?

His hand was so warm, keeping my hand warm but everywhere else was freezing. Even under all the quilts, I closed my eyes and slowly inched myself closer to him. I placed my arms and legs against his, and eagerly warmed my toes on his strong legs. I then, brought my head into his chest. But then I remembered something, he was completely shirtless! What was I doing?

I've never had a real panic attack before, but I think this is what you would call one because in the same second I opened my eyes, so did the door, and so did Seth's eyes.

Seth's P.O.V.

I didn't know why Ariel was so close to me, her golden-brown eyes were peeking up in horror, and for a moment… I didn't mind…at all. But then, horror hit my face as well because standing at the door way, with the largest smirk I have ever seen in my entire life- Paul.

"You little dog, you" he laughed loudly. I jumped out of Ariel's bed, "No Paul, it's not what it looks like!" I shouted. Paul just laughed louder and then shook his head, "And you're not even legal yet, what a shame." He shook his head in mock disgust. "Damn, you couldn't have waited till tomorrow."

I looked at Ariel in dismay, hoping she wouldn't slap Paul, we really didn't need that. She was fuming though, she had an intense glare. She quickly got out of bed and without a word, opened the window, and climbed out onto the roof, still in her nightgown.

"Paul," I growled, truly angry now. It was one thing to mess with me but completely different to hurt Ariel. Paul just rolled his eyes, "She's fine." His face turned into all obnoxious again as he headed out the door, "Oh guys…" he called in a sing song voice. Awww crap, I groaned mentally.

I ran down stairs after Paul, "No Paul!" Too late, he was already in the kitchen. "Hey guys! Guess who just scored!" I buried my head in my hands. "Nothing happened!" I moaned.

There were loud whistles among the pack and Quil smiled broadly, "Ok guys, cough it up," he chuckled menacingly.

"You guys were betting!" I bellowed along with Emily who has just burned her pancakes and dropped them on the floor with a loud crash.

Quil smiled, "Yep, and I won!" The entire pack passed up money ranging from twenties to fifty dollars. Even Jacob passed up five bucks, he threw me a sly smile, I sighed.

Jared glared at Quil, "I was sure it was going to be Christmas Eve!"

"I was betting on tomorrow, don't I get points for being close?" asked Paul.

Jacob laughed, "I at least didn't bet fifty bucks, Paul, Jared!"

Quil looked at Sam and coughed, "Ummm…" I looked at Sam in disbelief…so did Emily.

The thing about Emily was she didn't really get mad. She was kind of like a little girl who threw tantrums, you just sort of laughed at them. Right now, if fire could come out of her and eyes and a pitchfork would appear, I think they would.

Quil ignored Emily and reached out his hand to Sam who handed him a few bills, "Thank you highest bidder," said Quil with a snort.

Emily smiled, "Highest bidder, eh?" Sam coughed self-consciously. The rest of the pack looked down. "We'll talk about this later." There were a few snickers among the pack, among those snickers were "Yeah, seventy bucks!" but everyone ate their food in silence, scared that either Sam or Emily would murder them upon a smart ass comment.

Emily sighed and walked over to me. "Seth," she started. "Nothing happened, Em, I swear!" She patted my back, "I know." Paul laughed, "Of course nothing happened, were talking about Seth!" Emily shot him a glare, which shut him up. "Where is she?" she asked softly, her eyes concerned again.

I sighed, "Up on the roof," Emily nodded. "I'll go-"I started but I was interrupted. "No, I will, God knows she had enough of you people today," the voice wasn't Emily, it was Leah.

**Please review! It lets me know I have some fans! Thanks for reading! **


	6. The Threat

Waiting For The Sun

Chapter 6: The Threat

**Disclaimer: Ugh! Why must I write one of these on every chapter… lame? Anyway *fakes enthusiasm* I don't own the Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer… for the sixth time. **

**Authors Note: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Seth….**

Ariel's P.O.V.

I was furious, beyond furious, I was so mad I didn't have high enough words in my vocabulary to describe it. I was angry at Paul for coming in, but I was infuriated at myself…why had I done that? What rattled me the most, the look on Seth's face before he realized Paul was there, he was happy, oh God, what had I done!

For the second time, against my will, and because of Seth, I cried, and I couldn't stop myself. I buried my head in my chest, longing for Seth but at the same time wishing we had never met so I would never hurt him.

"There is nothing to cry about," came a voice I didn't recognize, it was female. I turned around. There, as if she had strolled out of the picture, was Seth's older sister Leah. She looked almost the same, still beautiful, but with short hair and strong muscles. Everyone around here seemed ripped. It made me feel like a Barbie doll.

I wiped my eyes and looked away, "Who's crying?" I asked huskily. Leah laughed, "Oh save it runaway," she smiled mockingly. She sat down next to me, bringing her knees to her chest like me.

"Seth's a good kid, he always has, even after our father died," she said looking out at the forest. "He cares about other people, more than he does himself, he puts others first. Buts he is still a kid, so are you. He is naïve and stubborn and he cares about you, very much."

I breathed in sharply and shook my head trying to deny it. "No, no he doesn't. You're wrong."

Leah sighed. "Sure, he just came to check on you out of worry, kid, get real." She said sharply. With a glare she continued, "You care for him to. He's been through a lot, and my guess is so have you, but it you hurt my little brother, you'll never here the end to it." She said, her eyes were serious, I knew she was not joking.

"Stay away from him if you can't handle it." She said then got up and walked towards the window. "Now follow me, go downstairs, eat your breakfast and act like we had a pleasant conversation but don't…forget what I said." She said then disappeared back into my room.

Good pep talk Leah…thanks. I got up slowly and then climbed in through the window. After grabbing a quilt that I wrapped around my shoulders I headed downstairs. I didn't know what to feel. Angry that Leah had the nerve to tell me what to do, sad that I would have to give up on Seth, or relived that I had someone deciding all of this for me.

When I got downstairs, I expected everything to be normal, like it was last morning but instead I saw Leah yelling at Paul, using words I'm not sure I should repeat even in my thoughts. I looked over at Seth for an explanation but then saw it on his face, he had a bloody nose. Paul has a black eye as well. Good job Seth, at least you got a hit on the monster. I wanted to rush over to Seth but I remembered Leah's words and just stood at the steps.

Why had they been fighting? I looked at Seth concerned, he looked me in the eyes, and his warm eyes were concerned and full of apologies. I shook my head at him and gave him a small smile. Emily cleaned him up fast and he came to my side as I looked at the Christmas tree. My ornament was still there, surrounded by others just like it.

Leah had already left, but her threat stayed with me. Seth had asked me what she had said but I just shook my head. She was right; I had no right to care for him. He wasn't mine to have.

Seth's P.O.V.

I couldn't help feeling as if Ariel was avoiding me the days leading up to Christmas. We were keeping ourselves busy, decorating the house. When I wasn't with Ariel, or trying to be with her, I was working on her Christmas present.

Jacob, awhile back, had taught me how to carve charms out of wood. I was carving her a paw print with the pack symbol on it. It looked like a small version of some of the ornaments on the tree. I thought maybe she could wear it, think of me…

Also, if I wasn't doing this, I was running patrols. Paul and I were fine now; we just had a small fight, nothing bad. Paul had to stay out of the house for a bit though. We couldn't have Ariel notice his quickly healing eye, which would be hard to explain.

Ariel seemed happy, most of the time. I have to thank Leah though; she seemed to make her feel the best. She brought her old guitar over after she heard Ariel tell Em that she used to play. She did more than play, she composed.

She was very good. She said her mother had taught her, since she was young. She used to have a guitar but she couldn't travel with it. She would play for the pack around the fire, sweet, calm lullabies. Her nimble and small hands would move around the strings creating sounds I had never heard come out of Leah's room.

One time, she was playing outside, Em was inside making dinner and most of the pack was a Sue's they were have a meeting, I said I would stay with Ariel. No one seemed to mind. I watched her play behind her so she didn't see me and stop. She had been so awkward around me, ever since that night. I wish she wasn't, I missed how she was.

When she finished I smiled and forgetting I was hiding I clapped, she jumped. "Seth!" she said startled. I chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," I said walking up to her. "That was cool, what were you playing?"

She smiled slightly looking down at the guitar. "It was an old song my mother would play for me when I couldn't fall asleep. It's my favorite." I sighed looking at her face, she had color to it again, she was finally getting over her sickness, and she wasn't a complete skeleton anymore. Instinctively, I pushed a strand of her curly hair behind her ear. She froze and breathed in, I looked at her cautiously. Had I done something wrong?

She stepped away a little, my heart sank, she still didn't trust me, did she? I tried to act like nothing had happened. "Can you teach me?" I asked. She looked unsure so I stepped closer and leaned in, Sam did this with Emily anytime he wanted something his way, maybe it would work. "Please?" She looked at me breathing a tad faster, my wolf hearing could hear her heart beat speed up, I held back a laugh. "Uh sure," she said, and sat down on one of the benches in the yard.

I sat next to her, close. She was stiff as she set the guitar on my lap, the neck of it towards her. She hesitantly reached for my hand and one by one placed my finger on the correct string and fret. "Strum," she said quietly. A calm chord came out, not as nice as she played it but oh well. She kept moving my fingers through the strings and frets.

When I messed up terribly she laughed and whacked my shoulder lightly. "Your hopeless," she sighed, looking away from me. I looked at her, "Yeah, I guess I am," I smiled shyly and leaned my face in more, even though she was looking the other way. "Some of your chords sound like a dying-"she stopped talking as she turned around.

Our faces were inches apart; I could feel her warm breath and smell her honey scent. I leaned in farther but as I did in that second she was gone, I could hear her heart from a foot away. "Uh, I'm going to go help Emily," she said shakily, pushing back a strand of her hair before running off, leaving me with my mouth open and the guitar still in my lap.

**Please Review, or I might send Leah after you… and that won't be pretty!**


	7. Christmas Eve

Waiting For The Sun

Chapter 7: Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT SAGA BY STEPHANIE MEYER…LEAVE ME ALONE! **

**Authors Note: Three chapters, three chapters, oh yeah, oh yeah! *Does nerdy dance then glares as people laugh at her* you're just jealous because I got three chapters done in one day! Muwhahahahahahaha… I think my author notes are going to scare away readers…**

Ariel's P.O.V.

Chief Swan had come a few days ago; he said I could stay with Sam and Emily till they found a new home for me. I didn't want to leave but I knew this was coming; I tried not to think about leaving them, especially Seth.

Emily and I had gone over to Ms. Wilson's house to get the remains of my stuff. I didn't have much, just a scarce supply of shirts and pants.

Emily frowned as she looked around Ms. Wilson's house. She wasn't there anymore; she was now living in Forks elder care home, thank god. God bless them though, she must be a handful. All her cats had been taken away, not that I cared, they were monsters.

Right now I was in my room, putting away the small supply of clothes. Emily was still lending me clothes; in return, I had been trying to help around the house. I couldn't cook worth a damn but I could clean. I wasn't used to being taken care of.

I hadn't seen Seth since the day before when we had almost….don't think about that! My face went scarlet in response. I hummed to myself the familiar lullaby I had been teaching Seth. While I looked out my window I swore I saw something moving through the bushes...

Seth's P.O.V.

Ever since yesterday, since I was so embarrassed, I had been taking up extra patrols. I felt like my paws were going to fall off. I came to the edge of the clearing where Sam and Em's house was and shifted, pulling my shorts on quickly. I yawned, stretching my arms up high but then I heard something, a tiny mew.

I looked around for a moment but didn't see anything, in till I saw the slightest movement in the snow. It looked as if the snow was moving towards me but as I looked closer I saw too bright blue eyes and a berry pink nose. A kitten!

I picked it up, it fit easily in my hands, and it was covered in snow and was meowing pitifully. It was the color of snow; it looked like a little fluffy snowball with whiskers. I ran to the house, tucking it into me to keep it warm. "Emily!" I hollered.

Emily came running to the door, "What?" she asked worried. When she saw the kitten her eyes widened, "Awwwww! It's so cute! Poor little thing, all out in the cold, let's get it some food and a warm bed. Keep it close to you that should warm it up. I'm going to get Sam to run to the store for kitten formula." She hurried around the kitchen. She came back with a towel she got out of the dryer and I wrapped it around the kitten. It purred happily. "Let's call Ariel," Emily said but I shook my head. "No, I have a better idea," I whispered my plan to Emily and she beamed, "Perfect! Here, I'll send over the formula with Leah when she comes back from the patrol that just went out. Don't let Ariel see her and take good care of her!" she said softly. She ruffled my hair before rushing off to find Sam.

Ariel's P.O.V.

It was Christmas Eve, there was a thick blanket of snow on the ground on the house was alive with guests and sparkling Christmas decorations. I had just taken a shower and my hair was up a towel. I was trying to find something semi-nice to wear but my selection wasn't exactly fabulous.

Hmmm should I wear my ripped pants or my grass stained pants. Should I wear my super old sweater or my too big blouse? I sighed, sitting down on my bed and letting my hair down, falling on my bare shoulders. I was still just wrapped in a towel.

There was a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked pulling my towel tighter, "Leah," before even asking to come in, the door was opened and Leah came in wearing a black dress. Her hair was up with a red barrette.

She was holding something in a bag. "You look beautiful Leah," I said softly looking down self-consciously at my wet russet brown hair. "Thanks. And don't worry, so will you," she said. I gave her a confused glance, "Huh?" Out of her bag she pulled a dark forest green dress with long sleeves. She also had gold colored leggings. "Leah, that's not for me is it?" I asked hesitantly. "No, it's for Seth," she said with a roll of her eyes, "Come on get dressed then I'll do your hair."

I looked at her, my mouth slightly opened. She put her hand on her hip. "I don't have all night. Come on, it's an old one of mine, its freakishly small so of course I thought of you," she gave me a sly smile. "Anyway its no big deal. I just thought you wouldn't want to look like crap at a party" I nodded, "Thanks Leah," I whispered. I tentatively grabbed the dress.

"Yes, I know. Greatest moment of your life, now come on!" she, rolled her eyes then hurried me into the bathroom.

I got changed, the dress fit perfectly. I came out, Leah looked me over, "Well it fits, but we have to do something with your hair." She pulled out the hairdryer and went to work; it felt like hours till she was satisfied. She had settled my unruly curls till they hung in ringlets, curving around my face and hanging to my waist.

"Hmmmm," she made me stand up and twirl, I rolled my eyes at her but couldn't help but smile. "Leah, I'm fine." She snorted, "Your more than fine moron, I dressed you, now shut up." She looked at me for a few more second then gave me an arrogant smile, "I am finished, now don't keep everyone waiting, we expect you to play guitar tonight." I blushed furiously. "Thanks Leah," I said.

Though she had threatened me about her brother, she was still really nice to me, though she would never admit it. She waved her hand dismissively, "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, just don't keep my brother waiting." I gawked as she left the room. What the hell did that mean? Talk about mixed signals!

I walked downstairs, uncertainly, bringing the guitar with me. I wanted to find Seth; I didn't want to wait till tomorrow to give him his Christmas present.

The regular guys were here and some of their families. Everyone was talking loudly and warmly, it reminded me of the Christmas party's I used to go to with my parents when I was little. I said hi, shyly to some of the guys. They still made fun of Seth and me for that morning. I had heard about the bet, and I hadn't been happy about it but the guys were sweet to me and they obviously thought of Seth as their little brother and now, I think I was almost their adopted little sister.

I found Seth; he was outside with Leah and his mother. I smiled at them, "Hi Sue, Merry Christmas," I said softly. "Oh Ariel, you look beautiful, Merry Christmas," Sue said with a smile, she gave Leah a squeeze on the shoulders. I knew she had recognized the clothes.

I looked over at Seth whose face was red, he was looking down, fumbling with his hands, I held back a childish giggle. Leah looked at the two of us, a crease in her forehead, Sue watching the two of us as well smiled wider, "Leah, how about we go see Billy, he's over their…" she trailed off and dragged her daughter behind her.

I knew she was leaving us alone. Seth looked up, "You do look beautiful Ariel," he said softly and looked me in the eyes. It was my turn to flush scarlet now. "Uh, um, thanks, Leah helped; she gave me the dress… Anyway, Seth, I want to show you something," I said looking down, pulling the guitar closer. "Oh, uh sure Ariel, where too?" he asked. I motioned with my head for him to follow me, we went to the other side of the house, and it was dark but the shining white Christmas lights gave just enough glow so that I could see where I was going.

I sat down on old bench back there. Seth sat down next to me, very close, it reminded me of that one day and my heart sped up. "What is it?" he asked. I smiled at him and opened my guitar case and brought out the acoustic guitar. "I wrote you something, as a present. I didn't… want to wait," I said softly, and sat the guitar on my lap, before getting ready to play.

Seth was silent as he watched me start. The song started out quiet then it crescendo. I felt the story behind the chords as I strummed. I didn't look at Seth when I play but as I got to the last few notes I sneaked a peek at Seth, his eyes were closed and he moved with the music.

He looked so calm, when I plucked the last note I didn't breathe, I just leaned in and placed my head on his shoulder, he was startled at first but then placed his arm around me. I looked up at him, he nodded, "It was amazing Ariel, really. Thank you," he whispered, he placed his hand on my cheek and tilted my chin up with his other hands finger. He leaned in and I could barely breathe.

"Seth!" I recognized Leah's voice calling him; I jumped, making my guitar almost fall and made a started noise. Seth got up; my face still felt warm from his touch, his face was a mask, something I had never seen before.

He walked over to Leah, "What sis'?" he asked, I couldn't see his face but I could see Leah's, it was arrogant, "Oh nothing, I was just making sure you were back there," she said. I didn't know what to feel; infuriated the Leah had done this on purpose, or relieved that she had stopped Seth from kissing me. I shouldn't feel this was about him anyway; I looked away from her, remembering what she had said to me on the roof. Seth had been through a lot too. Seth was trying to keep his cool, "Well you should have been able to see me on the bench, with Ariel," he said my name as a hint, my stomach turned. Leah rolled her eyes, Seth turned back to me, "Come on Ariel, let's get away from my annoying sister," he sighed.

I had stood up and already put my guitar away. He reached for my hand but I pulled it too my chest, heartbroken. "No, Seth. I can't." Seth looked at me confused, he watched as my head went up and my eyes went too Leah. I gulped, trying to keep back tears. "I can't Seth, I'm sorry." Seth looked at me, reaching to put his hand to my cheek but I pulled away again. He looked at his sister, heartbroken and furious. "What did you say to her?" he yelled. Leah just shrugged. "Leah!" he yelled, he was shaking with rage, I had never seen anything like it. Leah looked at me, not at her brother, "Ariel, go inside," she said calmly. I looked at her, eyes wide, and then looked back at Seth, not knowing what to do. "Go inside," she repeated more forcefully. I ran off, bringing the guitar with me. I went around the corner but not before stealing on more longing glance at the shaking boy I wished had kissed me but I knew shouldn't have.

Seth's P.O.V.

"Why Leah, why would you try and say anything like that to Ariel! I care about her!" I shouted, I was still shaking, trying not to phase. Leah glared at me, "You don't need her and she won't stay! She won't stay for you! She'll leave you heartbroken. Mom and I, were a family, nothing can come between that! She'll take you away from me! She'll just break your heart!" she yelled then screeched at me.

My head snapped, "Just because Sam left you-!" My voice broke, I had said too much, and Leah was about to snap. "Don't bring Sam into this! He has nothing to do with this!" she shook, but it was too much, she had terrible self-control.

She phased, and so did I. She growled at me, and got ready to spring away if she attacked me, I was angry at her, but I wouldn't hurt my sister. She howled and Sam was there in a second, along with Jared and Paul who had already phased. They were both in front of me, Jared growled warningly at Leah. I could hear Sam ordering Leah to calm down in thoughts but I could barely focus on that.

She had told Ariel to stay away from me! That's why she had been avoiding me, pulling away from me! I ran off into the woods to calm down, I ran so far that I came to my tree house. I remembered when I had brought her here. She had been so happy; she had always wanted a tree house. I phased back a few minutes later and started walking back. I didn't understand my feeling for Ariel, but in till I did, I didn't want anyone to get in the way of that. I knew one thing for sure. I had never felt this way about anyone, but I didn't mind.

Ariel's P.O.V.

I was shaken, seeing Seth like that, and over me. Maybe I had underestimated what he really felt about me. I was starting to discover that maybe, I as well, had underestimated my feelings for him. I was in the kitchen, helping silently; prepare food for tomorrow with Emily.

I saw Seth appear at the door, Leah still hadn't been seen. My heart skipped a beat as I looked at him. Emily watched me look at him and nudged me out of the kitchen, "Go one, you've helped enough," she said softly. I looked at her gratefully then ran out the kitchen and through the crowd of people till I got to Seth. I wanted to throw my arms around him, but I stopped a foot away from him and looked down.

Seth smiled slightly, "None of that Ariel," he said gently, and took my hand in his. I was immediately relaxed, and for once I didn't care that I wouldn't be here forever. Being with him for now, was all I need. "Thanks Seth," I whispered, standing on my tip toes to whisper in his ear. He leaned down and whispered into mine, "Anytime."

I wondered how bad the fight had been between Seth and Leah; I had heard their yelling as I walked away… I couldn't ask though, I didn't want to think about that right now.

We went outside and sat around a small fire, I didn't look at the fire, it made me… uncomfortable. Instead I looked at Seth. A few of the boys walked in with more logs but I wasn't paying attention in till… they threw them in. The fire quickly got substantially bigger and warmer. We weren't sitting that close and I could still feel the heat, smell the smoke… I couldn't breathe!

I released Seth's hand slowly, and he looked at me confused. "Ariel, what's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head, I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe, and all I saw was the fire. I ran away from it, as fast as my legs could carry me, into the woods. I didn't feel right, and all my covered memories… resurfaced, sharper than ever.

"Ariel!" Seth was at my side in and instant, his voice concerned but I could barely hear him, I could barely feel his arms gripped around my shoulders.

"_Where are Mommy and Daddy? Ariel!"_

He asked me what was wrong again, I didn't answer. I just heard sirens, and screaming and I smelled smoke. I dropped to my knees and covered my ears; I didn't want to think about that! I didn't want to think about it ever again!

"_Ariel help!" _

Seth cradled me into his chest and let me shake but it was getting worse, I was feeling hot, I felt like I was burning. I felt wrong! I pushed him away and stood shakily.

_The sirens were loud, her coughing was agonizing and there was nothing I could do to stop it…_

"Get away," I moaned. I heard other voices, "Seth, step back!" I think it was Sam. And then there was more heat than I had ever felt, more than the fire that night.

The fire that night; the very thing that had ripped my second chance apart was still haunting me.

"_Ariel! Mommy and Daddy are still in there! No,-"She would cough violently before she was taken away by the stretchers. The ENT's looked over me too, I was still dazed… my skin burned._

"_She would never have made it out alive without you…"_

But she didn't make it out alive, it was my entire fault!

_"We're sorry to inform you that your sister, Clara, died at 6:10 this morning by asphyxiation."_

I couldn't do anything for her! I'm sorry Clara! I'm sorry! I would have done anything to save you… why was I the only one who made it out alive? I deserved this, it was my punishment… I should have to keep living, if everyone around me dies. Why? Because I could not save just one person. I wish I could have burned in the flames that night, burned like the rest of them, but that would never be allowed to happen!

In one second the shaking ripped me open, the heat from the fire, building up inside of me storming through my body. I heard howling; not screaming, and I think it was mine….

**Guess you didn't see that one coming… or maybe you did… shut up!**

**Please review! **


	8. The Gift of Truth

Waiting For The Sun

Chapter 8: The Gift of Truth

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry! I promised I would have a fast update but sigh…. I've been so dang busy. Midterms SUCK! Anyway, I meant to have this chapter ought by Christmas but since I couldn't I guess I'll just keep spreading the Christmas cheer… not really ha-ha. Thanks for all the reviews; they really mean a lot to me! Please keep leaving me reviews, even a few words gives me the motivation to keep writing. **

Seth PO.V.

This was a nightmare. When I opened my eyes I would be sitting next to Ariel at the fire and everything would be all right, she would not be a… she would not be a…

'_She's a werewolf! Get over it! You didn't freak out this much when I was turned into one_' Leah was back, poison and dripped from her thoughts and I cringed. She was right, I hadn't felt this way. The guiltiness sunk in.

I barley heard Sam tell her to back off, my mind was a whirl. I had phased right after Ariel and she was in the room now, she wouldn't wake for a while. The only way Paul, Jared and Sam could catch her was to knock her out. She had been acting… wild, very wild. She howled and attacked them, her thoughts were so scattered we couldn't get through. We weren't able to reason with the monster within. It was the shock; all of us had been like this when we phased… well not this bad. Sam wasn't even this bad, and he had to transform all by himself, without any friends there to help him through it.

I still couldn't shift back. I wasn't shaking anymore but I just couldn't move. My body and my heart felt heavy. I lay outside Sam and Emily's, the party had disbanded a while ago. Emily had made up some excuse for our disappearance. Snow was falling and it settled on my back, eventually melting into my fur, as it had the day we found Ariel in the woods.

I think I stayed outside for a few hours; no one came to talk to me. Sue was still hear, I could smell her inside, along with the rest of the pack. I got up shakily, phased and pulled on shorts that were laid on a plastic chair by Emily. The nice clothes I had worn for the party were now in tatters somewhere.

As I headed upstairs, I heard whispering coming from Ariel's room. With an open of the door I saw everyone there. Almost all of them wore similar expressions, expressions full of regret. I sat by Ariel's bed and held her hand; her face was twisted in fear, even when she slept.

_I'm sorry Ariel, I'm sorry…._

Ariel's P.O.V.

It was the middle of the night when I awoke. To my confusion, multiple people were in my room and I wasn't in my clothes; I was in a large grey shirt and sweatpants that were rolled up to fit me. Seth was right next to me, he had been holding my hand.

"Ariel!" he choked out, "Are you alright?" I looked at him, not remembering much. What was going on? "I think so," I whispered, everyone hovered around my bed. I remembered the howling, the heat, the shaking… I buried my head in Seth's chest, tying to find some comfort. "Seth what happened!" I cried. Seth wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me as close as possible; he let me cry on his bare, warm chest.

Sam stepped closer and Seth pulled me up to look at him, "Ariel, we have something to tell you." He said in his deep bass voice. I sat up straighter, my eyes narrowed, I looked at Seth and the guiltiness in his eyes could not be overlooked.

"Ariel, you like the rest of us, excluding Emily, are descendants of the Quileute Pack." I looked at him confused. "I know I'm Quileute, my father was…" I said softly not understanding what they were talking about. "We know your father was, he like the rest of us…Ariel, you're a werewolf." Sam finished, the last word hung in the air and I felt chills go up my spine.

I pulled away from Seth, shaking, "I'm a what?" I whispered, not comprehending anything at the moment. "Ariel," I turned to Seth who was looking at me with an ashamed expression. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you what I was, we couldn't, it's the packs law," Seth tried to explain but I jumped out of the bed, shaking my head, tears streaming down my face. "You all are…were-…were-" I couldn't get the words out.

Leah rolled her eyes as she stepped out from behind Jared and Embry. "You're a werewolf, we all are! Don't play victim, don't act so betrayed. You don't know the half of it-"Leah was cut off with an outraged Sam, "Leah, quiet!" His voice rang with authority and Leah shrunk back immediately.

Seth came up to me, reaching for my hand, "I'm sorry, Ariel, I didn't know you would be one to. I would have told you if I could!"

I stepped another step away from them, from Seth. "I trusted you Seth," I whispered, "I was starting to trust you but in reality you couldn't trust me enough to tell me the most important thing about you!" I yelled, heartbroken.

"Ariel, no, I trust you, I just couldn't-" Emily raised her hand and shook her head, cutting Seth off. She walked up to me, from where she had been behind Sam, clutching his arm. "Ariel, it was wrong that we didn't tell you but, you don't have to run anymore, you have people that care about you," she pulled me into a tight hug, letting more of my tears spill out.

"How does this whole were-" I couldn't finish the word, "thing work," I asked wiping my eyes as I pulled away from Emily. I tried to keep my voice steady and my head high, but my acting skills weren't that good.

Sam nodded, "Werewolves of the Quileute pack exist to protect the tribe from our only real enemy… vampires"

"Vampires are real too!" I said startled, what were the going to tell me next, dragons existed? Maybe zombies are our pets, or unicorns!

Quil chuckled lightly, the warmth of his laugh seemed amiss "I think I said exactly the same thing."

Embry smiled, "I think I remember a bit more swear words."

Sam rolled his eyes and continued, "Werewolves have heightened senses and are stronger and faster than regular humans."

I nodded, feeling a bit dizzy with all the new information. A new resolution came to me as I looked out the window and to the sky. "Hey, I though, uh were- uh- wolves transform under full moon?"

Quil laughed, "You wish!"

Sam nodded, "We transform when we get really angry so you have to learn to control you emotions."

I sighed, great… because I don't have a temper at all.

Emily led me over to the bed to sit down, "Come on, you need to rest, everyone out! She'll learn more tomorrow." She said shooing the rest of the guys out. Leah gave me a reproachful stare before she exited.

Eventually, Seth was the only one left in my room, I didn't look at him. For once, I wished Emily hadn't left us alone.

Seth sat on the edge of my bed, right next to me, looking at me, his eyes distressed. "Ariel, I'm sorry-"I cut him off, not with my hand with my lips.

I kissed him quickly, taking in the surprised look on his face, his woody scent, and his warm lips against mine. "Ariel!"

"I'm sorry, Seth," I whispered wiping tears from my eyes.

Seth was completely baffled, "Why are you apologizing? I don't understand."

"I'm sorry for everything Seth, for running away, for pushing you away, for sending you all these mixed signals. I guess till I figure things out, we can't figure things out. I-I just don't know what to do anymore, I'm scared"

Confusion was still on Seth's face but when I said I was scared he gripped my hand and pulled it to his heart. "Ariel, I'll never let anyone hurt you, I promise." I dipped my head into his chest, and he put his arms around me. "I wish you were not what I was; I wouldn't wish it on anyone. I'll help you through it, I'll teach you. Please don't worry," he said sincerely.

I nodded, not being able to say anything. Things had changed from this morning; things had changed in the past few days, weeks. I had changed from a person who wasn't cared for, that truly had someone who cared for me; I cared for this person as well. Thank you Seth, thank you.

Seth's P.O.V. 

Ariel and I were still in her room, we lay on our backs, looking up at the ceiling. Our arms touched, are hands were intertwined, it felt right.

"Does it hurt every time…to change?"

"No, only the first time," I answered her calmly, squeezing her hand.

Ariel giggled, which surprised me. "Why are you giggling?"

"Sorry, I just have an immature mind," she said with another giggle.

After a good laugh I glanced at her, wondering something. "Ariel, why…are you afraid of fires?" I felt her arm body stiffen beside me.

"It's a long story," she managed after a long pause.

"I have plenty of time," I urged gently.

Ariel sighed, sitting up and running her hair through her fiery auburn hair that fell around her face. I sat up along with her, squeezing her hand, "You don't have to tell me," I said, not wanting to upset her. Heavens knows it had been a long day for her.

"No," she said in a shaky voice, "I think I need to, it's been long enough." She took a deep breath and I scooted closer to her.

"Before I came to Ms. Wilson's I lived with the Peterson's. They were…amazing. I really felt like I had a family again and Clara, their daughter, she was six, she was like a little sister too me. I really did love them. They were filling the void, you know?" Ariel smiled, "We had fun, and they made me feel alive again. I loved taking care of Clara, helping her mom in the kitchen, helping her dad rake the lawn and wash the car. They… they even decided to adopt me. It was more than I had ever hoped for. But two weeks before they were to sign the papers…there was a fire."

There was a long pause as Ariel breathed in, obviously trying not to break down. "Sorry, it's still a bit fresh."

"They all died?" I asked shocked, heartbroken, how many losses had she gone through, no wonder why she couldn't trust easily.

Ariel nodded stiffly, "The parents died on the scene, Clara died later in the hospital… I didn't get her out of the fire quick enough, there was just too much smoke!" cried Ariel softly, tears flowing down her cheeks after threatening for so long.

"Oh Ariel," I murmured, half to myself. I pulled her into my chest, letting her finish crying, she didn't cry for long. "I'm sorry; I've been crying too much lately, I'm such a baby." At that I pulled her chin up to look me in the eye, "Ariel, you are probably the bravest person I have ever met." I dried her wet face with my hand. I let her chin down and she laid down back on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Will you stay tonight?"

"I don't know, we'll be teased mercilessly by the guys, you sure you won't mind that?"

"I couldn't care less," With that Ariel curled up at my side, placing her head on my outstretched arm. She was asleep in a few minutes; she looked so peaceful as she slept, I was glad she wasn't afraid anymore. With my spare hand, I pulled the blanket over her and tucked her dog stuff animal in with her.

Ariel's P.O.V.

I woke up to sun streaming in through the window and a warm pillow beneath me, that pillow being Seth. I was sure my face was red in embarrassment, but I didn't care.

Seth was sleeping still but I couldn't wait, I felt like a little kid again, "Seth," I whispered, shaking his shoulders, "Come on wake up," the groggy boy turned over, clearly not ready to get up and face the day. "Come on," I wined, "It's Christmas!"

Slowly, Seth got up, his face was tired and he rubbed his eyes, "What?" he yawned.

I sighed, grabbing his hand and pulling him off the bed, "It's Christmas!"

Realization came to Seth's face slowly, "Oh… oh yeah, it is," he was starting to wake up now. "Let's go downstairs, I want to show you something."

We headed down stairs and waiting around the tree, drinking eggnog groggily, were the other guys along with Emily and Sam. Presents were around the tree, big, small, long, tall, and wrapped in all different colors. Sue was here as well; even Leah was here, which surprised me.

Paul smiled broadly as he saw us come down and gather around the tree, "Good morning, happy couple, how'd you sleep." I smiled at Paul and gave him the bird, everyone laughed. My mom shook her head, but didn't reprimand me.

Quil rolled his eyes, "Come on! I know some of these are for me so can we get cracking! I intended to go back to sleep after this is all done," Quil finished with a yawn.

Emily laughed, "Yeah of course, come on everyone, look for ones with your name on them."

Quil handed Jacob a square package wrapped in red paper, "Here you go man." Jacob tore it open and when he got to the gift sent a menacing glare at Quil. '

Quil held his hands open if defense, "Hey I thought it was funny!"

Quil had gotten Jacob a book, the title was _Love for Dummies, How to Deal with Your Break-Ups_

"Yeah…hilarious,"

"Glad you like it!"

"Hey Ariel," Seth whispered to me, pulling me over to the tree.

"What?" I asked. Seth just grinned and motioned to behind the tree. In a basket, under a red blanket, a bright pink nose and two white paws were sticking out.

I got closer and lifted the blanket reveling a white kitten that had long fur that stuck out at all edges. "Seth, oh my gosh! It's so cute! Where did you find her?" I picked the kitten up and held it up to my chest.

"I found her in the woods, I thought she was snow a first but the she started meowing. Emily helped me take care of her."

I cuddled the kitten closer and she mewed pitifully. "Does she have a name?" I asked, petting the soft cat behind the ear.

"Actually, that's your job." I looked up from the kitten now at Seth.

"What?" This was my brilliantly educated reply.

Seth grinned widely, "She's yours"

I looked at Seth for a really long time, not knowing what to say. When I found my words I spoke self-consciously. "But Seth, I… I can't take a kitten; they don't let you bring animals in the system. I can't keep her."

Sam and Emily came now from the other side of the tree, "Actually, we need to talk to you about that," I looked at them shocked, "What do you mean?" my voice was almost gone.

Emily held my hands and looked me dead in the face, "Ariel, Sam and I were talking… we can't have you go off, you're a part of the pack and you're also a member of the family now. We'd like to adopt you, it's going to take a while for the papers to get through but we wanted to ask if you were ok with this?" Emily looked at me so sincere… I didn't know what to say!

I through my arms around her, "Oh Emily, you mean it?" I was desperately trying not to let my tears that threatened to spill.

"Of course, Ariel, we want you to live with us. We know you have been through a lot, but Sam and I will take care of you, we promise," Emily finished, pulling me away for a second to look at me again, her smile was so warm.

"Thank you Emily, Thank you Sam," I managed, pulling myself away from Emily and wiping a tear that had fallen down my cheek. I looked to Seth and he was beaming. I was glad, everything was working out. I wouldn't have to leave Seth, or Emily, or Sam, or the pack, the people that were now becoming dear to me.

But don't worry Caleb; I haven't forgotten you… or Clara. Merry Christmas, I love you both.

**Thanks guys! Hope you guys had a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, or if you don't celebrate anything you just had a nice holiday break. **

**Hey, I also have a favor; I need gift ideas for members of the pack that they gave each other. It's not a promise, but, if you give a suggestion you might see the gift given to one of your favorite pack members. Thanks guys! **


	9. Ghostbusters

Waiting For The Sun

Chapter 9: Ghostbusters

**Author Note: Yeah I know, I don't own Twilight, obviously. Meyer does. Anyway hope you guys enjoy and I apologize you have had to wait so long!**

Seth's P.O.V.

"Dude, she gives that kitten more love than you can ever hope for," Paul stated still glued to his new video game. Jared chuckled but didn't turn his eyes away from the game either, which I didn't blame him.

Paul was referring to that Ariel hadn't put down that kitten since she had gotten it. Now the white ball of fur was snuggled up against her chest and purring, Ariel kissed its head and kept petting it over and over with gentle strokes.

I just beamed; I was thrilled she liked the kitten so much. Ariel, who had heard the comment, waited till the boys came to a pause in there game before sitting next to them and allowing the little kitten to scramble onto Paul who stiffened and looked down at it like it was an alien life form. The still unnamed kitten then proceeded to curl up on Paul's lap, let out a deep sigh and went straight to sleep triggering the other guys to laugh soundlessly, so not to wake Paul's new girl.

"Look guys, I think his hearts melting," I jeered observing Ariel giggle at Paul's reddened face.

"And Grinch's heart grew three sizes too big," Jacob called from the kitchen, keeping away from the kitten. He had been sneezing for hours, ironically, he was allergic to cats.

Quil snickered, turning off the video game; they would be going home soon anyway. "You know, the bucket of fleas still needs a name."

Ariel glowered at Quil offended, "She's not a bucket of fleas. She's adorable!"

"How about Claritin, because it seems that's what I'll have to be taking every time I'm around this stupid cat?" Jacob asked this before a fit of sneezing rendered him from coming within a ten foot radius of anyone.

Ariel stuck out her tongue after he stopped sneezing, "Go blow your nose"

"What about Puss n' Boots?"

"But she doesn't have boots?

"So?"

"Rover?"

"That's a dog's name…"

"How about Quil,"

"I am not naming my cat after you Quil!"

"Awww…"

"Plus, that's really awkward, Seth's her boyfriend, he's the one that's supposed to be cuddling with her at night…"

WHACK!

"Ow, fuck you!"

Jared rubbed his head after being hit by me via Jacob new, unopened book. The pack chortled and gave up trying to think of a name. The right name would come to us at the right time.

Ariel's P.O.V. 

Tonight was New Year's Eve, and to celebrate a bunch of us were all going hiking. I had asked Seth about where we were going, his response was very aggravating, "You'll see." He said it with the cutest smirk that half infuriated me and half made me want to kiss that smirk right off him.

We were departing at Noon and as I attempted to pack my backpack with an extra change of clothes and necessities for a camping trip my kitten climbed around my backpack purring and being endearing which she was an expert at. I picked her up, snuggled her for a few moments and then placed her back on the bed. Sue would be feeding and taking care of her while I was absent.

There was a knock on my door, causing me to turn around and find Emily smiling, which honestly is what she generally did.

"Need any help?" She asked standing at my door, an apron tied around her, her dark hair up in a ponytail.

"No, I've got everything about ready." I zipped up my backpack and slung it over my shoulders. Emily walked in and sat on the edge of my bed and gestured for me to take a seat next to her.

"How are you doing? I know all of this has been rather shocking."

I thought for a moment before reply with a hurried and awkward, "My period stopped." My face flushed with embarrassment and I looked down at my hands.

Emily sighed, "Yeah, that's what happened with Leah too."

Relief rushed over me, "So this happened to Leah too? It's not just me?" This explained a lot of things. Even without exercising, I had been becoming toner and even taller, though I was still a good ways tinier than the boys. Seth was about six feet and I was only about 5'6 now after previously being 5'3. All these changes had come so abruptly, and what Sam had said about my senses being heightened, that was starting to make sense now. I could hear cars on the highway; I could overhear the squirrels rummaging through the trees. I could even catch Sam and Emily's individual heart beats from upstairs.

It wasn't just hearing, I could smell so much better, I could see even finer details. It was astounding but at the same time alarming. I hadn't transformed into a wolf since the first time but when we left in a few hours, I knew that I would have to shift. Part of the way we were getting there didn't have a trail and the only safe way to travel would be in our wolf forms. Emily would ride on Sam's back.

Seth had offered, with a very pink face I might add, to carry me but I knew if I ever wished to get over the fear of my "other self", I would have to do this by myself. I would have to shift and ascent that trail just like the rest of the pack.

"I'm really sorry you have to go through this," Emily said, interrupting my train of thoughts.

All I could do was sigh which earned me a one of those famous Emily hugs.

"You know you can always talk to me right?"

"Of course Emily, thanks"

Emily and I walked down stairs together, she didn't speak, which left me to reflect on how much I had changed in the past few weeks, not just physically, but emotionally.

I could trust people now. Granted, I still had trust and abandonment issues, but those would never go away. Seth could take credit for this resolution. Somehow, he had been able to get into my heart. What were we exactly? I didn't know. Friends seemed like too casual a word.

The walls that usually stood around me were crumbling, but they still stood firm and the old familiar mistrust and loneliness was still present. Perhaps I hadn't changed, not yet anyway. In time, maybe I would truly be the girl that kissed Seth and held his hand as if it were second nature. Right now though, Ariel Gold was still afraid and primarily, she was afraid of herself.

Soon the boys arrived, which helped to distract me from my depressing pondering. They each had backpacks and were going on about who was the fastest in the pack.

"Obviously I'm the fastest, _girls_. So all of you can give it up," said Quil with a rude hand gesture.

"You might be faster than me but I can still kick your scrawny ass Quil," said Jared with a joking glare.

Before things could get out of hand, Leah walked in, her backpack in one hand and her other on her hip. "Stop kidding yourself, you all know I'm the fastest so all of you can suck it."

After a teasing hiss from Quil the boys romped outside. I tried not to giggle uncontrollably as Jacob put snow down Quil's shorts causing him to bellow very, very rude things in a very, very loud voice.

Seth appeared behind me, laughing as his brothers got into a full blown snowball fight. He looked at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "On three?"

"On three," I agreed.

The two of us charged into the battle, throwing snowballs, I at Quil, Seth and Jacob. Quil, instead of throwing individual snowballs at me picked me up and dunked me headfirst into the powdery snow. Unfortunately for him I had thrashed around so much that he tripped over me and landed face first into the snow as well.

I sat up, spitting snow out of my mouth and wiping it off my face. Though, still to my surprise, I wasn't cold. Just like the rest of the pack, my body temperature was warmer but Seth had told me that it was a lot cooler than the other guys, not that this really worried anyone.

Quil sputtered snow out of his mouth, sniggering as I tried to shake all the snow out of my hair. As the two of us stood up, the rest of our epic snowball fight coming to a close, Sam walked over shaking his head in an amused sort of fashion.

"Everyone ready?" Sam didn't wait for a reply. "Let's get going, everyone shift and then grab your backpacks."

Usually I would wonder how a bunch of wolves were going to carry back packs up a mountain but right now my mind was occupied with the fact that I had to change into a werewolf for the second time in my entire life.

Sam looked at me and motioned for me to come over and talk.

"Now, Ariel to change you're going to need to focus on what it felt like to change. Remember the heat? Imagine it, really focus on it, and you should be able to change no problem. We don't always have to be angry to change, we can do it at will, but only if you have the right mindset."

I nodded and walked behind a few trees where Leah was stripping down to shift. The boys on the other hand, being the majority, had already in the process of taking their clothes off before I was gone. I had looked away uncomfortably. Emily had said that the nakedness was just part of being in the pack, but it was still uncomfortable.

I watched as Leah shifted effortlessly into a lean grey wolf. She looked large to me but I had seen some of the guys' forms, and she was much smaller than they were.

Leah gave me a look that seemed to say, "Well, your turn."

I stripped self-consciously then concentrated.

Focusing on the heat, trying to evoke that terrible moment when the anger had consumed me was not hard and soon, I could feel the warmth rising up in my chest again.

The transformation was much rapider this time, not painful, but as I opened my eyes after keeping them closed in what was half concentration half fear, I looked down at my paws and couldn't help but notice the shaking.

"_Well done, Ariel" _Came the thought of Sam.

Through Leah's mind I was able to see myself in my wolf form. For starters, I was small. Though I might be average for a wolf, compared to the others I looked like a baby. Even Leah was a good few inches bigger, and her muscles, while lean, were at least noticeable. I just looked scrawny. That's nice, even as wolf girls are self-conscious of their weight.

My fur was the color of my hair, a mix match of golden, brown and auburn. It was quite pretty actually. I had white tipped ears, paws and a dash across my chest. My fur was very thick and shaggy which I imagined had to do with me having long hair.

_Aww, why couldn't my fur look like that? I got stuck with boring old brown. _

Quil's complaint made me jump. I wasn't used to being able to read everyone's mind.

Following Leah's example I took the handle of my backpack in my mouth and carried it back to where the boys were, all in there wolf forms.

I had seen Seth in his form before, patrols still had to be done, even if we were all on break.

I spotted him immediately, his sandy brown fur and lean build reminded me of Leah's, though he was a bit bigger and ganglier though not by a ton.

Sam, in his massive black form with Emily clinging on to his back and a large backpack hanging from his mouth told us to start heading off.

_Come on Ariel, lets run! _ Seth thought as he bounded to my side.

I was hesitant, unsure in this strange form.

_Trust me, it'll be amazing. _I looked up at him; his same warm brown eyes were still there, despite his body now being that of a wolf.

I nodded, determined, and then was off. I had never been so free, never felt like this, that I could go anywhere, do anything. My long strides were effortless. Dodging trees was not a problem. I was flying through the snow covered forest, flying across boulders and ledges. I felt on top of the world, and I didn't even feel a tad out of breath.

_Ariel, wait up!_

Hearing this confused me. What did Seth mean by wait up? Surely he was right next to me. I was mistaken; a good thirty seconds later came Seth, bounding in behind me a little out of breath.

_How did you do that? _ Asked Seth amazed.

_Guess Leah's not the fastest anymore, huh? _ This came from Jared. It earned him not a reply from Leah but all of us could feel the irritation in her mind.

_That was excellent Ariel. You could probably out run any Vampire. _Sam thought in admiration. Though I could not see the rest of my pack, I could hear and smell them making their way up the trail.

Seth came to my side and nudged me, _Don't tire yourself out though, we still got a way to go._

_Yeah, yeah, you're just ticked that I beat you. _I replied and then laughed. I was surprised that I could actually laugh as a wolf. It came out as a funny bark, which did in fact sound like a wolf laughing.

_Come on pups, stop your flirting and let's get going. _Came Jacob, appearing behind us. I had never seen Jacob before, and his russet brown form was a bit intimidating.

Embry, having heard my thoughts, along with the rest of the pack interjected. _He may look all big and bad but really he's just a softy._

_Yeah, think of him as the packs personal teddy bear, _retorted Quil.

Jacob rolled his eye which was understandable. I was having a hard time imagining him as a teddy bear as well.

We bounded through the forest, and I have to agree with Seth, it was amazing. Seeing the forest through completely different eyes and with this newfound strength, I wasn't even drowsy when the sun started to set and the night settled in.

According to Sam we were almost there which relieved me, because I was very ravenous and through the minds of the boys I felt as if I could taste Emily's barbeque which she would finish making once we were at the camp site.

After all of us shifted from our furry selves into our less fury selves, we started to set up camp.

There was going to be a tent for Sam and Emily, the boys and Leah and I which I wasn't too sure about. Leah and I set up our tent together in silence. Ours was done a lot faster than the boys and Sam and Emily. Sam and Emily couldn't stop stealing kisses and the boys thought it was funny to hit each other with the rods for the tent and try to shove Seth into the bag in which they got the tent from.

I put my backpack down and just as I had opened it to start unpacking I heard a call from Emily to come get food while it was still hot.

Being small had its advantages; I was able to move through the crowd of hungry teenage boys swiftly in order to get my fill of delicious barbeque.

We all ate around a campfire that Emily had lit. You could tell they had been here before because there were already logs around the campfire in which to sit.

I thought I knew how fast adolescent boys could consume food, obviously I was wrong. The mountain of food on their plates was gone in less than a few minutes leaving me to guard my food carefully, even from the puppy eyes of Seth who sat next to me.

Calamity then followed; this involved more snow down the pants of Quil and lots and lots of profanity which even Sam had to step in for on fear of Quil's soul.

I was having so much fun though, more than I could ever remember and when our crazy night came to an end and Emily ordered us to bed, I wasn't the least bit worn-out. Rolling my sleeping bag out and then climbing in, I strained to think of one possible reason to fall asleep now but none came to me.

Hearing rustling from the boy's tent I sat up only to catch the evident scream of Paul.

"GHOST!"

Confused, but adrenaline pumping, both Leah and I rushed out of our tent to the neighboring male populated tent only to find the boys all laughing as Paul, in his boxers, sitting in the snow, was being rubbed up by a small white kitten.

Even Leah couldn't stiffen a laugh.

"How'd you get up here, Kitty?" I asked, picking her up and pulling her close to keep her warm.

"She must have slipped into your bag while you were packing," came Emily, laughing as Sam wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.

I looked down at the adventurous one shaking my head and laughing and then turned to Paul. "Why'd you think she was a ghost?"

Embry answered, "She created a shadow when she walked beside our tent and even though we all could smell her and Jacob had started sneezing Paul thought it was a ghost."

Paul mumbled something unintelligible, turned bright red and looked away indignantly.

"You're such a friendly ghost though," said Seth, petting under the kitten chin.

"That's it!"

"What do you mean, Quil?" I asked, confused by his sudden outburst.

"She's Casper, the friendly ghost."

I grinned and help the kitten up, "How do you like Casper?" I got a meow in return.

"It's settled," replied Emily beaming even larger.

"I thought Casper was a boy…" Paul muttered.

"Either way you still screamed like a girl so I think the kitten can have a boy's name, right Paul?" Jacob said, smirking.

The rest of the night consisted of everyone trying to get some sleep but since the boys kept making ghost sounds and singing the Ghostbusters theme song it wasn't a very restful night, but I didn't mind. I didn't mind one bit.

**Who ya' gonna call? **

**If you don't get this reference please watch the movie Ghostbusters, you won't regret it. **

**I tried to make this an extra-long chapter for all of your waiting. I'm going to try and write as often as possible so that I can deliver you some more chapters. **

**Please leave me some comment, suggestions, etc. They are greatly appreciated! **


End file.
